The Golden Treasure Of Friendship
by Norrsken
Summary: A seven year old Alexander gets tired of Master Leonidas' stern tutoring. He leaves the Pella Castle to explore the wide world for the very first time, especially the Keep at the second hill.
1. Who Lives In The Keep At The Second Hill

I am quite overwhelmed by the positive response from readers to the talking and thinking animals in my stories. In the following we will get an AR picture from Alexanders early youth. I've always felt so sorry for him, having to cope with his stern tutor Leonidas. Fortunately he has kind little animal friends to help him bear up with the hardships. They appeared to me in a dream, and my dear friend Selket encouraged me to make it into a fic, giving me the right ideas to get started.

You who have read Fire From Heaven will find yourselves at home. I always wondered what actually happened when Alexander went missing in the woods that day after he was scolded and beaten by his cruel and unsympathetic teacher. Here I give my, somewhat different, version.

All the best wishes. I hope you'll enjoy it

/NorthernLight

**TEMPLATE: **

Title: FIC: The Golden Treasure Of Friendship ( 1/ WIP )

Author: NorthernLight Email address:

Category: Love/Friendship/Adventure story. Alternate History.

Pairing: Alexander&Hephaestion

Date: July 2006.

Feedback: Yes, all kinds, on or off list, as you please.

Archive: Yes, if you like, but please tell me. Disclaimer: I don't own them. Archivated at the Alexander's Army and the ATG Slash&Fanfic Yahoo Groups.

For entertainment only. Not for gain - my work is for my deep interest in Alexander and Hephaestion, their time and adventures.

Rating: PG

Beta: Denise. Many thanks for interesting discussions and suggestions, and also for helping me to improve on language and formatting. You truly make my stories a far better read!

Summary : A seven year old Alexander is going through some very hard times, having to cope with his stern tutor Leonidas. He is lucky to have his animal friends to give him help and comfort. They follow him on an adventurous walk in the woods, where he meets someone very special.

Warnings: None. Childishness - but all big children like myself will be delighted. Attempted child abuse, being prevented by valiant animals. Walking astray in the woods, leading to an accident.

Author's note: There are far too many unkind and bullying people in this hard world of ours. If we all dared to do like little Bumblebee, protect the innocent and react against unkindness, our world would be a better place for all.

Dedication: To my dear friend Selket who gave me the idea to write this story from a lovely dream I had. Also to my dear new friend moon21 who has been encouraging me into writing Children's tales. And - of course- to all of you kind readers who like my talking and thinking animals.

**The Golden Treasure Of Friendship, Part I**

**Palace at Pella, 349 BC **

**Bedtime Stories At The Pella Palace**

A sweet scented summer breeze wafted through a highly placed stone vaulted window, making a light blue curtain waft into the finely adorned room. It rippled over a mural painting from the Iliad, representing Achilles and Patroklos fighting the Trojans together, and made the flame of the night lamp flicker, creating an illusion of very real warlike actions. All of this happened in the Royal Nursery at Pella. The young, beautiful Queen sat in a comfortable rocking chair, resting on soft purple cushions. She fondly watched the small, golden haired boy who was lying on his side, wrapped into a light blue quilt and a soft sheep fleece. He eagerly asked her:

"Mother, please tell me about Achilles and Patroclus once more!"

"Yes, yes, Alexander. Of course I will - but - don't you know all about them by now?"

He shook his head and she proceeded to tell him the old tale once again, all except the gruesome ending. The fire on the hearth was burning with calm, orange red flames, slowly dying down into cinders. A servant put another log on the fire. As it flashed up anew it gave an extra glow to the Queen's fiery golden red hair. Her young son listened intently to her bed time tale, seeing the dear friends before his Inner Eye, secret wishes filling his clever mind. She saw him close his eyes and thinking her dear little boy soundly asleep she gently patted his cheek and golden hair.

"Good night, Alexander. Sleep well and tight, my Little Dear One."

When she left the room he opened his eyes and looked out the window. The Dog Star was burning bright like a priceless gem on the velvet dark blue sky. The small boy got up from bed. His dear little puppies, Sirius and Procyon, followed him on soft and stumbling legs. He also had a tame house snake called Hypnos. He slithered merrily at their side, gently hissing with his cloven tongue. They all climbed up on the stone bench at the window and begun what lately had become their very own and secret bedtime ritual. Little Alexander watched the starlit sky, looking at Orion, Cassiopeija, Perseus, Pegasus, the Plough and many other constellations. He pointed at them and told his little friends all kinds of made up stories. They nodded with kind understanding, although they really didn't know what was so very fine with all those strange small lights high up in the skies. They were too far away to be prodded or sniffed at, and it was most uncertain if they even could be edible!

The small golden haired boy then lowered his eyes to the earthly realm. On the second hill from the Royal Castle at Pella there was a Keep looming high over the countryside. A small light was flickering in one window and if one watched very intently one could see a small shadow in its warm and golden light.

"Whoever lives in that Keep? I would so very much like to know him. Perhaps he will be my very special friend. Could it even be Patroklos living over there?"

A soft breeze of sweet scented summer air blew into the Royal Nursery. It brought a tiny Ladybug with seven small black dots on her bright red wings. She was guarded by a buzzing Bumblebee with a golden fuzzy fur. They said with voices, tinkling like little silver bells:

"Good evening, Alexander. "

"Good evening, Little Ones. I have something for you. "

He gently patted their tiny heads and then brought a plate with honey cake crumbs. The little ones started to eat with buzzing joy. Hypnos slithered up the windowsill and proceeded to eat the little ones. Alexander rebuked him, smacking his snout:

"No, Hypnos! Those are my very special little friends. You must NOT eat them for dinner!"

Ladybird and Bumblebee took off in frightened flight.

"Let us be, you nasty snake! Alexander, can't you send him back to your Mother's snake pit?"

"No, I like him, too. You simply must learn to behave yourselves! We are family, all of us!"

They all nodded. Ladybird and Bumblebee came back and shared the honey cake crumbs with Hypnos. The small puppies sat in Alexander's lap, giving up some miniature howls at the crescent Moon. Alexander once more took a gaze at the Keep on the second hill. The light was still flickering and he told Ladybird and Bumblebee:

"I would so much like to know who lives in that Keep. You who can fly, can't you fly over there first thing in the morning and see who he is?"

Ladybird and Bumblebee answered obediently :

"Yes, Alexander. We would also like to know. He sure must be someone very special. "

They all went to sleep together. Alexander put Hypnos in a wicker basket at the foot of the bed and then took the puppies in his arms, gently fondling them. He tucked them all in under the quilt and fleece. Hypnos came slithering in and made him giggle.

"No, you are tickling me! Behave yourself!"

The little house snake gently coiled himself around Alexander's right arm. He patted all his animal friends on their tiny heads and told them:

"Good night, all of you. Sleep well and tight. "

"Good night, Alexander. "

Ladybird and Bumblebee sat at the bedside table. Little Bumblebee started to drone a sweet and soothing bedtime tune and soon all were peacefully sleeping and snuggling together, as a great and loving family.

**Morning Glory**

Alexander woke up early in the morning. He yawned and stretched before casting off the quilt and fleece. The first thing he saw was his small friends sitting at the bedside table. Ladybird and Bumblebee greeted him with their voices tinkling like silver bells:

"Good morning, Alexander. "

He patted their little heads and told them:

"Good morning, my little dear ones. I hope you haven't forgotten the mission I gave you?"

"No, Alexander. We'll be off to the Keep on the second hill right after our garden breakfast!"

And off they went, flying on little buzzing wings. Alexander looked at them when they disappeared down the Royal garden, wishing them luck with their important mission. A servant came and gave Hypnos a great bowl of milk. Sirius and Procyon got a succulent meat stew. The animals started slobbering in delight and they had soon devoured their delicious dishes. Another servant came and brought the young Prince's usual Spartan breakfast. Little Alexander ate his thin gruel and energetically chewed at the hard dark bread. It was so hard it almost broke one of his milk teeth. When he was finished he was as hungry as when he started. His stomach growled and he looked with envy at the small puppies with their round tummies and Hypnos who had curled up in his wicker basket, rounded up with all the milk he had been drinking.

**Hard Lessons**

Now it was time for Alexander's daily lessons. He marched off to the classroom with slow and heavy steps. Sirius and Procyon followed him, eagerly wafting their tails, every day forgetting those lessons were no treat at all. His stern tutor Leonidas awaited him with a long and sharp pointer made from cornel wood. He addressed Alexander in a rough and demanding voice:

"Late as usual, my Prince! Sit down! We have much work to do here today!"

At first it was Reading. Alexander read aloud from his favorite Xenophon essay on horses, but since he pronounced each and every one of the Greek words the wrong way and got smacked on his fingers every time it didn't give him much amusement, only very sore little fingers. Sirius and Procyon was jumping and yelping to his defense, but since their teeth were so very tiny there wasn't much they could do. Master Leonidas told a servant :

"Take those bad mannered pups outside! They are disturbing my education!"

Out they went, pitifully whimpering. When they were reunited with their mother and siblings in the Royal kennel they told them all about Alexander's hard lessons, bringing about much yelping and barking. Their kind mother told them all:

"You ought to be glad you are not humans! It seems they are far too good at making each other feel miserable!"

Next lesson was Writing. Alexander had to copy seven times seven lines from the Iliad. His fingers were still sore from the smackings and his writing was very clumsy, almost unreadable. This rendered him some more smackings and an order to do it all over again. He proceeded in sullen disgust, and the valiant poetry didn't amuse him at all.

The third lesson was Mathematics. Leonidas explained some very complicated Treasury calculations. Alexander didn't understand the first thing about them. He didn't dare to ask since he knew that would only bring on more smackings. He drifted off into more pleasant thoughts about the one living in the Keep on the second hill. Could it be another little boy, someone like himself, someone wanting to play with him? Perhaps he, too had a stern tutor and hard lessons to put up with...

"Well, Alexander. How many gold coins do you have left if there are two thousand in one Treasury sac and you administer two hundred to the Army, two hundred to the Navy and two hundred to the Royal Household?"

"Excuse me, Master Leonidas. I didn't hear the question. "

"You - what? Didn't hear the question? I'll teach you to listen to my education!"

Alexander was grasped by big, strong, claw like hands and then put upside down on hard knobbly knees. His chiton was dragged aside and he felt the sharp cornel pointer approach the tender skin of his poor little behind.

**Serious Search**

Ladybird and Bumblebee fortified themselves with a tasty breakfast on honey and nectar from all the sweet smelling flowers in the Royal garden. Then they started flapping their little wings to fly over the high stone walls. Halfway up they were panting pitifully and dropped down on their tiny butts. Alexander had fed them too many honey cake crumbs, making them too fat to fly over the walls! Now they sat on a ruby red rose, crying in shame and sorrow. Their friend the Little Red Robin came asking:

"Why are you so sad? You are Alexander's very special friends, and he gives you better food than he ever gets himself!"

"Yes, he is so very nice to us, and now he has asked us to fly to the Keep on the second hill to look after who lives in there - but we are too small and well fed and we cannot even fly over the wall!"

They continued crying bitterly and their tears fell like small crystal dew drops on the rose petals. Little Red Robin tried to give them some solace.

"Don't you cry, Little Ones. I will fly over there and when I come back I can tell you everything. "

"Oh, thank you so much. We'll give you some of our next serving of honey cake crumbs as a reward!"

**Enchanted Garden**

Little Red Robin flew away on tiny wings. The mild summer breeze was helping him and blew him towards the Keep on the second hill. Soon he was perching in the wild ivy, hiding behind a tangle of the small lobate leaves. He was immediately lucky in his mission when his curious little eyes were enchanted by a most merry sight. A small boy with glossy auburn hair and the most beautiful blue eyes was sitting at his breakfast, consisting of apricot and raspberry jam, honey, soft white bread, newly churned butter and milk warm from the nanny goats. Two small kittens, one with golden fur and the other jet black, were sitting on the table like tiny balls of fuzzy fur. They were sharing his meal and licked at a bowl of cream, showing excellent table manners. A whole litter of fuzzy rabbits in all kinds of colors and patterns were jumping around his feet, nibbling at fresh and succulent lettuce leaves. Two flaming red squirrels were sitting at the table, holding some hazel nuts in their tiny paws and eating, they too with excellent table manners. A beautiful Lady with radiant auburn hair showing from under her thin sea green veil was sitting in a chair, nursing a small baby, she too with this glossy auburn hair.

It seemed like a very happy family and Little Red Robin stayed for a long time, watching in delight, before he returned to the Royal Garden to report to Ladybird and Bumblebee. The little ones were still sitting on the ruby red rose, and they had consumed most of its honey and nectar during their anxious wait. When they saw their kind bird friend return they came buzzing towards him:

"Have you really been there? What did you see? What did you find?"

"Yes, I've been to the Keep - and it is such a wondrous place! Another little boy lives there. He too, likes animals a lot - and they even have lots of delicious food!"

Little Red Robin told his wonderful tale to his eager listeners. When he had finished they all flew directly to Alexander's school room, wanting to bring the Good News as quick as possible.

**Valiant Warrior**

They approached the school room window aperture with kind anticipation. The sight meeting their tiny eyes froze them into three small horrified statues at the window sill. Little Alexander had been slumped over Master Leonidas' knobbly knees. His chiton was dragged aside, laying his tiny pink behind bare, to be threatened by a sharp cornel wood pointer, raised in the angry hand of the stern tutor. Little Bumblebee buzzed in righteous wrath:

"NO. Now the Bad Man is at it again! I will not stand for it anymore!"

He brandished his tiny but sharp sting and flew with great speed down towards the scene of unjust punishment. The pointer was just about to hit its innocent goal when he stung the stern tutor deep into his right earlobe.

"Ouch! What was that?"

Master Leonidas smacked at his ear, his hand coming down like a cruel cudgel towards Bumblebee. Ladybird and Little Red Robin gasped in terror. Bumblebee managed to withdraw his stinger at the last minute and flew away, only to be hit by the pointer. Fortunately it just helped his flight to the windowsill, where he collapsed in a small breathless heap. Little Ladybug gave him a loving hug and kissed his tiny black cheek.

"Oh, my Valiant Warrior. You are braver then Acilles or Hector - since your adversary was much, much bigger and more dangerous than yourself!"

Master Leonidas clutched at his ear. It had turned into a raging red and was swelling into its double size. He roared in anger, pointing towards Alexander:

"You! You and those spoiled animals of yours! You are hopeless. I wish I could send you all to the mines to teach you some manners! Tonight you will go to bed without your dinner!"

**Great Expectations**

The little Prince was marched to the nursery and locked up. Hypnos and the puppies kept him company and soon Ladybug, Bumblebee and Little Red Robin joined them at the windowsill. Alexander came and sat down at the stone bench, gently patting their tiny heads:

"Many thanks for saving me from that smacking! You are a very valiant warrior, little Bumblebee. I wish I had some extra honey cake crumbs to reward you, but it seems we are in disgrace this evening, all of us. "

"It doesn't matter, Alexander. We are together, that's the important thing - and - he'll give you another serving of gruel and hard bread tomorrow morning! Let's now tell you what we found out about the Keep!"

Alexander felt his curiosity arise and eagerly asked his little friends:

"Yes, my Little Ones. Please tell me at once!"

He listened with rising happiness. This was even better than he had expected! When they had finished he told them:

"We are skipping school tomorrow. We must pay a visit to the Keep at the second hill instead!"

"Yes, Alexander. Perhaps they will have some food for us, too! We are very hungry, all of us..."

Yes, tomorrow would be a real treat - but there was still a long night of hunger to endure.

**Bedtime Hunger**

Little Alexander was lying on his side under his quilt and fleece. His stomach was grumbling so pitifully no one could go to sleep. Sirius and Procyon were holding their ears with their tiny paws, Hypnos had hidden his head deep into his coils and Ladybird and Bumblebee had taken shelter in a silver thimble the Queen had forgotten on the bedside table. All animals were starving and their little tummies were growling in unison. No one understood why they were suffering this cruel punishment. An angry voice was heard at the other side of the nursery door:

"No. You cannot smack me with that pointer. I'm the Queen of Macedon!"

"Yes, I know, but, the King has told me to educate his son as I see fit - and tonight he goes without supper. Period!"

There was a long silence, disrupted by loud snoring. Soon afterwards the door was quietly opened. Queen Olympias entered with Alexander's little Sister Cleopatra in tow. They were followed by Hyrmina from Epiros. The old handmaiden carried a tray with all kinds of delicious dishes. Alexander looked at them with surprise and delight.

"Ssssh, my son. He is sleeping. We sent a beautiful handmaiden to lure him with a cup of wine laced with a sleeping potion and a tray with honey cakes. "

Alexander looked at his mother with some dismay :

"Mother. Are you sure it was only a sleeping potion?"

Olympias took a closer look at her young son :

"My Little Dear One, you understand far too much for your tender age. "

Hyrmina administered all the delicious foodstuffs. Alexander got some hot posset, bread with butter and ham and cool raspberry juice. The puppies got their meat stew, Hypnos his bowl of milk and Ladybird and Bumblebee their honey cake crumbs. Little Bumblebee got some extra large crumbs and Alexander told his Mother about his bravery. The Queen gently patted the little one on his tiny black head:

"You are very brave for one so small. I sure hope my son gets many warriors as valiant as you when he marches out for Persia!"

They all fell asleep to an Epirote lullaby, full and satisfied from all the fine foodstuffs they had devoured.

**Excursion!**

Alexander woke up very early in the morning, well before dawn and first light. He dressed in his plain wool chiton and cloak. Hypnos coiled himself up around his right arm and Sirius and Procyon tottered at his side on small, stumbling legs. Ladybird and Bumblebee put themselves to rest on his right shoulder. They made a first halt at the Royal kitchens, collecting an ample supply of bread, cheese, honey cakes and a jar of raspberry juice. Alexander put it all in his knapsack and then out they went.

Of course they couldn't pass the sentries - but Alexander knew a secret door leading through the thick walls of the gardens. They went through it and climbed down a steep path from the side of the Royal castle, hedding straight towards the Keep on the second hill. The path led deep into the forest. Looking from the nursery window the Keep seemed to be very close nearby. Well into the forest the small company realized the truth was far more complicated. They walked on and on and on...an interminably long walk. Sirius and Procyon got tired and their small paws got filled with blisters. The little pups sat down, howling pitifully. Alexander took them in his arms.

"Well, since you cannot walk any longer I'll have to carry you. "

**Disaster**

On they went. The young Prince felt his own feet getting sore and tired, his soft deer skin sandals being worn out by the hard stones and sprigs of the woodland path. Then he stumbled on a thick and very tough root. An ominous creak was heard from his right ankle, and then he fell down a deep slope. He was rolling, rolling and rolling along, the small puppies spinning like balls of whimpering fur at his side. Ladybird and Bumblebee took to flight, flapping their tiny wings and crying out for help in dismay. The rolling and falling seemed endless but at long last was stopped by a moss clad fallen tree trunk.

Alexander and the pups lay panting, the young Prince was silent from shock and loss of air but the small puppies were pitifully whimpering. Alexander took them in his lap and examined them. Fortunately they were unharmed, just frightened out of their wits. Their thick fur had protected them from serious injuries. Alexander was not so lucky. His right ankle and foot was swollen and turning into an ominous blue and purple color. He tried to rise and stand. It gave way immediately and he cried out from the stabbing and throbbing pain as he fell back towards the soft green moss.

"Oh, no. How do we get away from here? No one knows where we are! "

He looked at Ladybird and Bumblebee who was sitting on his knuckles.

"Little Ones, do you think you can fly back to the Palace and tell Mother where we are? She will understand what you are saying, no one else will!"

"Yes, Alexander, we'll fly at once. "

They took off on tiny wings, eagerly trying to return to the Pella Palace. The forest had become very thick and dark around them. The warm golden sunlight seeping down the foliage wasn't enough to show them the right path - and they were quite confused by witnessing the falling and rolling of their friends. Soon little Bumblebee said to his Ladybug friend:

"I don't know at all where we are. I think we are lost!" "Yes, I don't know any better than you. Whatever shall we do? We must get some help to Alexander. He will never get up from that slope by his own!"

They sat down on a lady's mantle's lobate leaf, pitifully crying, their tears falling like tiny crystals and adding to the pearly clear water drop inside the leaf.

"Sob" Help us, someone! Help us! We are lost!"

Alexander heard their voices, tinkling like little silver bells from afar. The forest was getting deeper and darker all the time. A cold wetness was creeping into his very bones from the grass and moss. The golden sunlight seeping down through the thick fir and spruce branches was not enough to warm him and he begun to shiver from shock and fatigue. Sirius and Procyon curled up in his lap and gave him some friendly licks. He gently patted their heads and told them:

"It's nice of you to stay with me - but it would have been better if you had been able to run back to the Palace. I hear the Little Ones have flown away in the wrong direction!"

The puppies started to whimper pitifully as he soothingly cradled them in his arms. Alexander told them in a small but valiant voice:

"Don't you be afraid, all my Little Ones. Someone will come for us, they always will. "

**Waiting**

Ladybird and Bumblebee were sitting on their lady's mantle leaf, sobbing and crying. They could hear Alexander groaning from deep down the slope. Knowing that their little Master was in pain and danger made them even more upset and their crying became uncontrollable. The Little Ones cried so much the dew drop in the leaf flew over the rim and they had to move to another lobate leaf. The forest became darker and more and more threatening all around them. Blue, black and green shadows were creeping close by from all directions. They all heard all kinds of creaking, creeping and crawling sounds, some from small and harmless creatures some from bigger, more dangerous animals.

Alexander was leaning towards the moss clad tree trunk. His right ankle was throbbing from pain and had swelled to twice its ordinary size, turning black and blue at the same time. Hypnos coiled around it, trying to soothe the pain. He gently lifted the little house snake in his tail.

"No. You are just tickling me. Come here and coil around my arm instead. "

His small puppies licked the swollen ankle. When they saw that their kind and gentle ministrations didn't make it better they sat down starting to howl miserably. Alexander took them in his lap and tried to wrap them all inside his woolen mantle. He was shivering from pain and shock and the threadbare fabrics hadn't much warmth to offer them. The mossy ground felt cold under him and he knew he couldn't stay this way for very long. Soon it would be dark - and some of the many wolves, lions or bears inhabiting the forest would be able to detect him. Suddenly a shower of warm, golden rays of sun came through the thick foliage. He felt himself wrapped inside their wonderful warmth. They soothed the throbbing pain in his injured ankle and lulled him into sleep. He barely managed to feel for the little sharp knife at his side before he succumbed to a deep slumber and a very strange dream.

_/ Alexander felt the golden sun rays carry him up and far away, as if in a golden chariot. The thick green foliage brushed all over his body, just to be replaced by warm summer breezes. He could see the forest as a tapestry of different green, brown and yellow colors. Suddenly and unexpectedly the Keep on the second hill loomed before him and he was able to enter through a vaulted window. He found himself in a finely adorned school room. A small boy with glossy auburn hair was sound asleep, slumped on his cherry tree desk. His teacher was also sound asleep and loudly snoring, his head resting upon some old and apparently most comfortable scrolls. He was a kind looking old man, the very opposite of Master Leonidas. The small boy must be very lucky indeed. Alexander's lessons never ever allowed him to be lulled into such a peaceful sleep! Alexander went towards the other boy and gently tapped his right shoulder. He was so very sound asleep he didn't react. Now the young Prince saw the basket. Two tiny kittens and two fiery red squirrels were waking up. The little tomcat with the golden fur jumped out of the basket and right at his leg. He begun to purr and gently rub himself around Alexander's legs. The small she-cat licked at his swollen ankle and made it feel better with her tiny rough tongue. Alexander patted their furry heads and smiled at them. "My sweet little ones, it seems you are the only ones noticing me. You must wake your Master and tell him I urgently need his help! Something tells me that you have the Gift of Speech and are Talking Animals, just like my own!" They nodded and meowed in kind consent. Alexander felt himself drawn out from the vaulted stone window, back to the forest once more.../_

Deep in the forests around Pella a young, golden haired Boy smiled happily in his sleep. Now he knew help was on its way.

TBC


	2. A Walk In Wolf Wood

Little Alexander and his animal friends sneak out for a woodland excursion to explore the Keep on the second hill. He takes a bad fall down a slope and sends his tame Ladybug and Bumblebee looking for help. The Little Ones cannot fly very long and they are even flying astray in the woods. Alexander then has a strange dream and he is seeing someone who might be of help.

All the best wishes

/NorthernLight

**TEMPLATE: **

Title: FIC: The Golden Treasure Of Friendship ( 2 / WIP )

Author: NorthernLight

Category: Love/Friendship/Adventure story. Alternate History.

Pairing: Alexander&Hephaestion

Date: June 2006.

Feedback: Yes, all kinds, on or off list, as you please.

Archive: Yes, if you like, but please tell me.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. For entertainment only. Not for gain - my work is for my deep interest in Alexander and Hephaestion, their time and adventures.

Rating: PG

Beta: Denise. Many thanks for interesting discussions and suggestions, and also for helping me to improve on language and formatting. You truly make my stories a far better read!

Summary : A seven year old Alexander is going through some very hard times, having to cope with his stern tutor Leonidas. He is lucky to have his animal friends to give him help and comfort. They follow him on an adventurous walk in the woods, where they meet someone very special.

Warnings: None. Childishness - but all big children like myself will be delighted. A pack of hungry wolves looking for an easy meal. None of our friends will be eaten!

Author's note: There are far too many unkind and bullying people in this hard world of ours. If we all dared to do like little Bumblebee, protect the innocent and react against unkindness, our world would be a better place for all.

Dedication: To my dear friend Selket who gave me the idea to write this story from a lovely dream I had. Also to my dear new friend moon21 who has been encouraging me into writing Children's tales. And - of course- to all of you kind readers who like my talking and thinking animals.

**The Golden Treasure Of Friendship, Part II **

**Bedtime Stories At The Keep Of Amyntor **

The small, auburn haired boy was gently rocking a cradle, fondly watching over a tiny baby tucked into a fine rose colored quilt and lace adorned sheets. She too had auburn hair and her tiny head rested on a rose colored cushion embroidered with small silvery flowers. He caressed her peach soft cheek and felt her little hand taking hold of his. Warm hazel colored eyes watched him and she made some soft, satisfied gurgling sounds. He felt she was the most lovely creature on the whole earth.

"Little Helen, my Little Sister, I will always be there for you. Sleep well and tight now. "

The venerable tall man and the beautiful Lady stood in the doorway, his strong right arm embracing his dear wife. She looked up to him with warm love in her hazel colored eyes:

"They are so sweet together -and little Hephaestion loves his baby sister so much. One wishes they could stay this way forever!"

"Yes, Theano - but soon Hephaestion will have to join the Royal pages and little Helen will make a good marriage. We must cherish them and do our very best for them when they are living here with us. "

The small boy rocked the cradle until the tiny baby fell soundly asleep, making little sweet snoring sounds. He hushed at his parents:

"Sssh. Little Helen is sleeping. Now I'll go and say good night to all of my animal friends. "

"Yes, Hephaestion. And - I think you must go to bed, too. "

The little boy obediently followed his parents into his own chamber. It was finely adorned, with furniture in cherry tree and fabrics in sky blue and sea green. The boy's bed held several finely embroidered cushions and a beautiful warming blue quilt. All embroideries were representing horses, trees and all kinds of birds and animals. A bunch of small white, black and spotted rabbits were huddling together in a big basket filled with straw. They were almost sleeping but when he gently stroke them they wrinkled their little pink noses and fondly licked his fingers.

"Good night, Snowflake and Mayflower and all of your family. We'll see how many there are of you in the morrow..."

"Good night, Phai. "

They answered him in a whole chorus of tittering voices. In the beginning there had just been Snowflake and Mayflower, but in the manner of rabbits they had just begun to multiply ... Two fiery red squirrels sat in another basket, this one on the windowsill. They smacked with happiness when he came to them and patted their tiny heads.

"Good night. Rascal and Rosie. Sleep well and tight. I'll bring you some more nuts in the morning so you don't have to steal any food from Cook. "

"Good night, Phai. We didn't steal the food from Cook. It must have been Someone Else!"

The squirrels curled up together in their soft straw basket. Soon they were snoring ever so sweet.

"Achilles and Antigona! Where are you? It's time to go to bed!"

Two small kittens who had been hiding under a cupboard came butting their tiny heads on his knobbly knees. They went all around him, marking him as theirs and giving small meows all the time. He lifted them gently and took them to the bed, carefully putting them under the quilt, one in each of his arms. They made themselves comfortable, closing their eyes and starting to purr with sheer pleasure.

"Will there be a bedtime tale tonight? We would like to hear about this other Achilles! Mother, Father! Achilles and Antigona want to hear about Achilles and Patroklos this evening, too. "

"Yes, but they have already heard all about them yesterday and the day before and the day before that. "

"Theano, let's tell it once more. There is nothing like a good bedtime tale. "

And so the old Homeric tale was told once again at the Keep of Amyntor. Little Hephaestion and his tiny kittens were lulled to sleep by the awesome adventures of Achilles and Patroklos. This particular night it wasn't as easy as usual. Hephaestion felt his stomach growl from an all consuming hunger and eagerly asked his parents:

"Please, I'm so hungry. Couldn't we have some milk and honey cakes?"

"Yes, of course - but - we all ate a good supper on broth and beef not long ago. You simply cannot be hungry again. "

The little boy was stubborn and soon he and his both kittens and the squirrels were sitting on a soft cushioned sofa near the windowsill, eagerly nibbling at some golden delicious honey cakes, downing them with fresh goat's milk. When they had finished their evening meal they looked out through the window. They had a fine view of the Capital, especially the Royal Castle. In one of its windows the night lamp was burning especially bright and golden. Little Hephaestion had noticed this very special lamp and window of late. It stirred his eager imagination. He prudently told his animals:

"Whoever might live in that room? His lamp always burns so very bright, every evening the same. They say the Queen is related to Achilles. Could it even be him come to visit her? What if he came to visit us, too?"

Little golden Achilles gave a consenting, sleepy meow, just as the black Antigona started to purr and curled up in her little Master's lap. His parents kindly told him:

"See. Your kittens are falling asleep on you. Now you all must come to bed! And, you don't need to brood so much over the King's Castle. Soon enough you will be going there and see all of its marvels for yourself. "

The Lord Amyntor took his young son and his kittens and kindly carried them over to the bed. He tucked them in and stayed with his wife for some time until he saw them soundly asleep. Little Hephaestion's sleep was filled with glorious dreams about Achilles and Patroklos going out on all kinds of adventures together. Soon he saw quite another sight, a young golden haired boy having kind conversations with kind animals just as he himself used to have. He had two puppies and a little house snake eagerly listening to him. there were also two even smaller animals, looking like one drop of black striped gold and one red ruby with small black dots on it. This Beautiful Golden One had filled his dreams of late, looking so wonderful, just wanting to be his Very Special Friend. Could he really be out there, actually waiting for him? No, it was only a dream, too good to be true. Sleep overwhelmed the young auburn haired boy, rolling into his thoughts like a golden chariot driven by one black and one auburn magnificent war stallion. Softly he murmured in his sleep:

"My Achilles! Mine alone..."

Little golden furred Achilles gave a soft meow and started to purr in satisfaction as the little boy gently fondled him in his sleep.

**Tedious Tutoring**

Master Lernias' lessons were kind and well meaning - but not especially interesting for a young boy with a bright and curious mind. The kittens and squirrels had long since gone to sleep, huddling together in a straw filled basket. Snowflake and his multiplying family didn't need to attend classes. They were amusing themselves in a large pen filled with succulent grass and lettuce leaves, especially made for them in the garden. Hephaestion had obediently read from Xenophon's essay on horse breeding, and then he had dutifully copied seven pages from the Iliad with his stylos and learned how to make accounts on all the jars of wine and olive oil produced by the House of Amyntor. Now Master Lernias was reading aloud from the Odyssey. Hephaestion heard his voice coming from further and further away. He saw Kind Odysseus' ship sailing Eastwards, to Egypt, to Babylon , to Susa, even to the fabled city of Persepolis... His eyelids were drooping down heavier and heavier, his head was looming like a lump of lead on his shoulders and the golden morning sun was shining on his back, as if wrapping him into a soft blanket of warming furs. The beautiful Golden One was wandering in the woods, followed by his puppies, eagerly searching for something - someone...Soon Hephaestion was sound asleep - but his prudent mind was still attending Master Lernias lessons.

A loud snoring suddenly woke him up. Master Lernias had at long last succumbed to his own tedious tutoring and was sleeping, his graying head comfortably resting on the Odyssey scrolls. Little Hephaestion kindly wrapped his mantle closer around him, musing for himself:

"Well, what do I do now? "

A loud and urgent meow at his foot made him jump. The small kitten with his glorious golden fur was running rampant around his feet, madly meowing, almost like cries for help. His black furred friend was running around together with him, gently striking herself around her Master's legs.

"Achilles! Antigona! What do you want? Shall we perhaps go outside?"

"Yes. We must go into the woods. There is someone who needs us! He has been here to ask for our help!"

"What do you mean by that? How can you know such a thing?"

"We just know! You must listen to us!"

"Yes. Don't I always? You are the only talking kittens I know!"

This was an unusual situation, and Hephaestion got an unusual idea. He was always calm and obedient, but now he decided to do something quite unexpected.

"Let's go out into the forest and have a day all on our own! Perhaps we'll reach the King's Castle and look out for the one with the Golden Lamp. It cannot be far from here. "

Said and done. He brought a basket and managed to get some bread, cheese, ham and a jar of raspberry juice from the kitchens. No one saw him when he sneaked out through a secret door in the Keep's garden. His kittens ran around his feet as small furry balls and the squirrels sat on each of his shoulders, merrily chattering.

"Phai! Why did you take all that food from Cook? You always tell us we mustn't!"

"It's not the same, my little ones. This is provisions for our important excursion!"

**Rescue Mission Into The Woods**

It was a fine, bright and sunny day and the path down the second hill was smooth and clearly visible. Hephaestion went right into the forest, little Achilles pawing before him, almost as if the golden furred kitten had a goal all of his own. The sunlight sifted through the foliage, kindly enlightening their path, as if it wanted to show them the way to something important. They walked for a long time, until they came upon the strangest of sights. There was a big plant of lady's mantle, with several of its lobate leaves being flooded with crystal clear water. Sounds of sobbing and crying were clearly emanating from the very plant, amazingly loud to come from something so very small. He leaped forward, wanting to explore this strange phenomenon. When he saw the source of all this sadness his eyes grew round and a great sigh of astonishment escaped him. A golden Bumblebee and a ruby red Ladybug were sitting on the rim of one lobate leaf, almost drowning in a pool of crystal clear tears. They were unusually big and round for animals of their kind. It looked as if someone had been far too kind to them, giving them too much to eat! He curiously asked them:

"My Little Ones, why are you crying so much? You seem to have been very well fed and taken care of!"

They answered him with voices tinkling like little silver bells:

"Yes. Our Master takes good care of us - but now he needs HELP! He has fallen down that slope over there, and his leg has surely been BROKEN!"

Hephaestion took them into his right palm, gently patting them on their tiny heads.

"Calm yourselves down! I'll go to see to him immediately. You just show me the way!"

They buzzed merrily and flew before him towards the slope. He followed, with the kittens jumping and trying to catch the Little Ones, until he teasingly smacked their noses and paws.

"No, Achilles and Antigona! You must not catch those! Don't you see they are Talking Animals just like you?"

He came to the steep slope and looked down it. There were bushes, sprigs and branches, slippery stones and muddy patches, moss and grass in abundance. Deep down that slippery slope was a forest with thick, dark green foliage. A large tree trunk, overgrown with thick layers of soft, light green moss lay before the oaks, maples and junipers. He didn't look much on the scenarios of Nature, though. A small golden haired boy was propped up towards the tree trunk, wrapped into a threadbare woolen cloak, shivering in a troubled sleep. He had been badly injured. There was clearly something very wrong with his right ankle since it was both blue and black and twice the size of his other one. Something small and furry was softly snoring under the cloak - and something even smaller was coiling around his right arm, hissing with a tiny cloven tongue. Hephaestion gave another sigh of even greater amazement.

**It was the Beautiful Golden One from his dreams!**

He stood breathless for a long time, not believing the wonder before his very eyes. Then the spell was lifted and he proceeded to rush down the slope. Seeing it was slippery and dangerous he climbed down with great care. His kittens and squirrels had no difficulties to follow and soon they were down there, standing around watching the golden haired boy. Hephaestion knelt at his side, asking with kind concern:

"How are you? And - what are your doing out here in the forest all by yourself?"

The golden haired boy woke up with a startled scream. He grasped at a dagger with a jeweled hilt, looking up with frightened watchfulness in his beautiful gray eyes. Hephaestion drew back, holding his hands with the palms up in a gesture of peace and calm. Something told him it wasn't the first time this golden boy had been startled by real or imagined nightmares.

"No need for using that one on me! I'm your friend!"

**Meeting The True Steadfast Friend**

Alexander was resting in his threadbare woolen cloak. It was not enough to warm him, but Hypnos and the puppies helped to add some extra, well needed comfort. He knew it was unwise to drift off into sleep - but he was so very tired and the pain in his sprained ankle so bad he had to find some escape. The golden rays of the sun was giving him warmth and protection, as if they tried to shield him from the dangers of his present situation. Suddenly there was a shadow disrupting the sun rays access to his body. Someone was kneeling by his side. He couldn't refrain from crying out loud and grasped for his dagger. When the mists of sleep and fright cleared from his eyes he could hardly believe his luck. The auburn haired boy from his dream was kneeling by his side, watching over him with kind concern, his wonderful blue eyes filled with affection. The dagger frightened him and he drew back, quickly stating:

"No need for using that one on me! I'm your friend!"

Alexander answered him with joyful surprise:

"It's you! It really is! You actually came for me! Do you really live in the Keep at the second hill from Pella?"

"Yes, of course I do! I've lived there all of my life!"

Alexander tucked the dagger safely away and embraced the auburn haired boy from his dream. Hephaestion immediately put his arms around him in a kind and eager reply. A wonderful warmth and strength was emanating from his small body. Alexander had never felt so protected and secure in all of his life. He forgot all pains and aches and whispered to himself, but also right into the ear of the auburn haired boy :

"My Friend! My True Steadfast Friend! "

They stayed like this for a very long time, wanting to share this moment of new found friendship forever. At long last Alexander asked:

"It feels as if I've known you all of my life, but I don't even know your name!"

"Hephaestion, my friend - and - you have been in my dreams forever. I didn't think you really existed!"

"I'm Alexander - and I've seen your night lamp at the Keep on the second hill forever, wondering whoever lived in that Keep, wishing for him to be my friend..."

He tried to rise from mossy ground, making the puppies tumble out from his cloak, their warm and secure napping place seriously disturbed by this joyful meeting. Sirius and Procyon were greeted by two angry spitting kittens and soon all the small animals were engaged in a furry spitting, biting and scratching ball, rolling around the new found friends. Ladybird and Bumblebee sat on one tree branch and the squirrels on another, sucking their tiny paws in fright. Hephaestion was the first one to notice:

"Oh, dear me! Achilles and Antigona! You must behave yourselves! We have just met some new, very good friends!"

"But they are DOGS! We don't like dogs!"

Sirius and Procyon growled in disgusted unison:

"Yes, they are CATS! We don't like cats!"

He grasped them at the nape of their necks and dragged them from the puppies. Alexander took Sirius and Procyon, gently patting them:

"Stop yelping. my little ones. You must not bite those kittens. We must give thanks to them for our rescue. They were the only ones awake in that schoolroom, the only ones able to see and hear me!"

The puppies and kittens went as far away as possible from each other, and sat there giving sullen glares at their adversaries. At the same time they looked with kind concern at their both Dear Little Masters. Alexander fell back towards the tree trunk, gasping out in pain and clutching at his injured foot. Hephaestion once more knelt with worry at his side.

"Oh. Let me see to that! It must hurt a lot !"

Alexander nodded and closed his eyes. His new found friend swiftly unpacked his basket and brought a small jar with a sharp smelling ointment. He gently stroke all over the injured foot, feeling it for possible injuries.

"I don't think it is broken - but it seems to be badly sprained. I'll see what I can do. "

He anointed it with the ointment and aptly put on some splinters. Then he wrapped it all up steadily with the white linen cloth that had been over the food in his basket. Alexander sat up and looked at his foot with surprise and admiration.

"However did you learn to do that? I'm feeling much better already!"

"It's nothing, my friend. Some comfrey and yarrow paste, good for the healing. We always use it at home. I have got much exercise on my little Achilles, here. He is most accident prone, always doing things he isn't supposed to!"

He gently patted the golden furred kitten on his head and scratched him behind his ears. Achilles begun purring and stroke himself against his Master, blushing under his golden fur.

"Then he is a lot like my little Sirius. His brother Procyon always has to drag him out of harm's way!"

He took the puppies into his lap and they yelped merrily now when they saw that he was feeling better. Alexander's stomach growled miserably.

"Oh, how hungry I am! We lost my knapsack with all of our food when we fell down the slope. "

"I have plenty here in my basket. Let's have some of it. "

The new found friends enjoyed a fine meal of bread, ham and cheese, gulped down with raspberry juice. All animals shared it and got on well together. Afterwards Alexander and Hephaestion sat closely huddled together, leaning back towards the tree trunk. It was now late in the afternoon and the shadows were lengthening from the trees and bushes. It was a warm summer's day but now some chilly winds started to blow down from the mountains. Hephaestion prudently said:

"It has been a great day out in the woods - but now I think it's time to go home!"

**A Walk In Wolf Wood**

Alexander awkwardly rose from the tree trunk. He still couldn't put any weight on his injured foot but it was feeling much better now. With the help of his new found friend he managed to crawl up the slope back to the woodland path. There they found his knapsack and picked it up. Hephaestion prudently asked:

"Wherever do you live? "

"Back there in Pella, in a very large house. I walked forever and ever to come here!"

"Oh, I see. Then it'll have to be my place. The Keep isn't so very far from here. "

They started to walk, Alexander with a painful limp. Hephaestion kindly supported him. He had always been strong and now it was well needed. All animals followed, the puppies and kittens tottering together, bravely bragging about all their adventures. The squirrels jumped and flew from tree to tree at their side. Hypnos coiled merrily around his Dear Master's arm. The little house snake had never seen Alexander in such a good and secure mood and he was hissing merrily with his tiny cloven tongue. Ladybird and Bumblebee sat on his left shoulder, buzzing and droning, soon falling asleep since it had been a long day filled with unfamiliar exertions.

Nightfall approached, all too soon. The sky was azure blue at first, and then turned into a deep blue, only to all too fast becoming a velvet curtain of darkness. The crescent moon was silvery white at first, then turned into a golden scimitar, getting company of more and more stars, turning the sky into a treasure trove filled with golden coins and precious gems. It was getting chilly and Alexander trembled, pulling his threadbare cloak closer around himself. Hephaestion saw his distress and put his own sturdy woolen mantle around them both.

"Don't you have any decent clothes? What do your parents do for a living?"

"My Father is always out, fighting in some endless war. Mother is kind - but what can she do? There is always Leonidas, my uncle and tutor. He is supposed to give me this Spartan upbringing..."

Their conversation was abruptly interrupted by some distant howling, coming closer all the time. They looked at each other in sudden fright.

"Oh, no. A pack of hungry wolves! We will never reach the Keep in time! Whatever shall we do? We must find some shelter before they eat us!"

Rascal and Rosie tittered from the tree top:

"No trouble! No trouble! Just come up here to us! Wolves cannot climb up trees!"

Hephaestion looked up.

"My clever little rascals! Yes, just wait up there. We are coming to you!"

He helped push Alexander up the tree trunk, swiftly following after himself, putting the puppies and kittens into his mantle and lifting them up. Soon they all sat at a thick oak branch, hearing the wolf pack come closer and closer. The night around them was suddenly getting very dark and chilly. They shivered and huddled together in Hephaestion's woolen mantle. Little Sirius grasped at Alexander's threadbare chiton with his tiny claws. The worn fabric gave way and the poor puppy started to fall. Alexander reached for him and caught him in his hand, but almost fell from the tree branch himself. Hephaestion held on to him and got him steadily put up once more. He put his right arm around his new found friend, giving courage and reassuring warmth.

"Wow! That was a close call! You really must ask your parents to give you some better clothing! I'll give you one of my own spare chitons when we come to the keep! "

They sat there panting and shivering. Soon the situation worsened even more. The wolf pack came closer and gathered under the tree, howling, jumping and drooling, looking at the little company with feral yellow eyes shining with ravenous hunger. Little Hephaestion gave a reassuring hug to his Beautiful Golden One.

"Oh, no. Don't you be afraid. My Father will come for us. He has many hunters who can help him take on a whole pack of wolves!"

Alexander answered:

"I'm not afraid. My Mother will come for us, too. She can scare off a whole pack of wolves all by herself!"

Hephaestion turned his head and gave his new found friend a questioning glance. This beautiful golden haired one sure was no ordinary boy.

TBC


	3. The Rescue

We left our dear little friends in a despearate situation, beset by a pack of ravenous wolves. Fortunately there are brave rescue parties coming for them both from the Keep and from the Castle.

All the best wishes,

/NorthernLight

**TEMPLATE: **

Title: FIC: The Golden Treasure Of Friendship ( 3 / WIP )

Author: NorthernLight

Category: Love/Friendship/Adventure story. Alternate History.

Pairing: Alexander&Hephaestion Date: July 2006.

Feedback: Yes, all kinds, on or off list, as you please.

Archive: Yes, if you like, but please tell me.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. For entertainment only. Not for gain - my work is for my deep interest in Alexander and Hephaestion, their time and adventures.

Rating: PG

Beta: Denise. Many thanks for interesting discussions and suggestions, and also for helping me to improve on language and formatting. You truly make my stories a far better read!

Summary : A seven year old Alexander is going through some very hard times, having to cope with his stern tutor Leonidas. He is lucky to have his animal friends to give him help and comfort. They follow him on an adventurous walk in the woods, where they meet someone very special. This meeting is peaceful enough at first, but knowing our friends, they soon get into some real serious trouble.

Warnings: None. Childishness - but all big children like myself will be delighted. A pack of hungry wolves looking for an easy meal. None of our friends will be eaten!

Author's note: There are far too many unkind and bullying people in this hard world of ours. If we all dared to do like little Bumblebee, protect the innocent and react against unkindness, our world would be a better place for all. Hungry wolves were a cruel reality in Ancient times - but in my country we have them, too, in abundance. They live in our remote, and sometimes not so remote countrysides and they sometimes eat sheep and cattle, also hunting dogs. Fortunately no children have been assaulted.

Dedication: To my dear friend Selket who gave me the idea to write this story from a lovely dream I had. Also to my dear new friend moon21 who has been encouraging me into writing Children's tales. And - of course- to all of you kind readers who like my talking and thinking animals.

**Golden Treasure Of Friendship, Part III **

**Reluctant Prey**

The wolves in the pack were all very hungry. Pickings and prey had been scarce of late. The flock of deer had an old and wise hind who cleverly kept them out of harm's way, and the wild boar, always tricky to catch, had been even trickier of late. They had chosen an ill mannered she hog, who always found secret hiding places - and when confronted, was so fierce and dangerous not even the strongest and bravest wolf could prevail against her.

Now they had found a far easier prey. Two small, innocent boys, the little golden haired one was a bit skinny but the other one with the glorious auburn mane seemed to be the most appetizing morsel they ever saw! The boys brought several small and plump puppies and kittens that would do nicely as desserts. The wolf pack could smell and see them from afar and they ran up closer and closer. The little party would never escape them! Imagine their surprise when they came close to their prey. The two boys and their small pets had disappeared into thin air! The wolf pack were running around, sniffing and searching in vain. Then, one old she wolf raised her head up high and begun to howl in disappointment. She was abruptly silenced by the scent of their prey. They had made a most untimely but clever escape high up into an old oak tree. She alerted the pack and they all gathered under the tree, angrily howling in deep disappointment. During other circumstances they would have ran away to find an easier prey - but they were starving and wanted to try every possibility. The Leader of the pack told the rest of them:

"We'll wait under the tree. They are small and weak. Soon they will fall asleep and fall down right into our maws. "

They waited for well over an hour - but their prey was tougher than they expected. They sat huddling together, clinging on to each other and the old oak branch for dear life. The Leader told his pack:

"We cannot wait any longer. Let's try to climb up to get at them!"

**Night Of Anguish**

Alexander didn't admit it, not even to himself - but he had several secret fears. Losing his Dear Ones was the very worst of them, being eaten alive was one other. Now both of those terrors had become a threatening reality. He held on to Hephaestion for dear life, not wanting to lose him for any reason. He had taken this strong and beautiful auburn haired boy instantly to his heart, knowing that they were meant for each other. The night was cold, dark and menacing, beginning to freeze the very marrow of their bones. The howling wolves gathering under the old oak were even worse. Alexander shivered and held on to Hephaestion, dragging him even closer to his side. The radiant stars that looked so warm and friendly from his room at the Palace now seemed cold and distant, offering no help at all.

Hephaestion had never before been out in the dead of night. He was not afraid of the darkness, but the numbing cold and the ravenous wolf pack howling, jumping and drooling all around the tree frightened him. He was freezing despite the thick woolen cloak he had wrapped around himself and his new found friend. Temperatures were creeping close to zero and he could see the moisture on the oak leaves and branches forming into uncanny glistening frost crystals. Hephaestion started to shiver, but soon found a strong and determined arm resting close around him. A wonderful warmth seemed to emanate from his new friend, almost like a golden glow in the bitter cold of the night.

The small kittens and puppies were brave enough at their dear Masters' sides in broad daylight and behind secure stone walls of the Palace and the Keep. Out in the forest, in the darkest of night and with a pack of ravenous wolves howling around, their bravery rapidly melted away. They were freezing and shivering and clung with tiny claws to their dear Masters. Ladybug and Bumblebee said what they all felt, their voices tinkling like little shivering silver bells:

"Alexander! We are afraid! What if the big bad wolfies will eat us up?"

Little Bumblebee bravely brandished his tiny sting.

"I don't think even THIS will suffice against those horrors!"

Hephaestion gently patted his tiny silken black head. "My Little One, you are very brave, indeed. "

"Yes, he is! Yesterday he saved me from getting another beating from my tutor!"

"Beating from your tutor? What do you mean by that? Tutors are not supposed to beat you, they are hired to teach you useful things!"

Alexander told his new friend all about his Spartan upbringing. Hephaestion soon realized there were worse things than falling asleep during tedious tutoring. He put his arm closer around his new found friend, wanting to protect him from all evil. Alexander's teeth were chattering from the cold, but still he was able to give away that wonderful warmth of his. He snuggled closer into the kind and strong hug, feeling protected and secure despite the horror of their situation.

Now the wolves changed their behaviour for the worse. They started to jump and climb up the oak stem, coming closer and closer. Soon a maw filled with razor sharp fangs nibbled at Alexander's foot, tearing at his sandal. Another one took a great bite into his threadbare woolen mantel, tearing it in half. Alexander kicked out with a scream of terror, almost falling down. Hephaestion grasped at him, dragging him up back to the oak branch. At the same time the wolves fell down in a heap of howling disappointment. Alexander lost his grip on his knapsack and it, too, tumbled down amongst the wolves. It was quickly devoured and ripped into bloody shreds, together with the Prince's woolen mantel. The boys sat huddled together in sheer fright. Hephaestion told Alexander, teeth chattering despite the warmth emanating from their new found friendship:

"Alexander, now I'm really afraid. "

"Yes. We won't be able to hold on to this branch for much longer. "

They hugged each other for warmth and comfort, boys and animals alike shivering from fear and cold. The small kittens were meowing miserably, the puppies were yelping in desperation and Rascal and Rosie were chattering in fright. Ladybird and Bumblebee , were clinging on to Alexander's shoulder with their tiny feet, even as they passed out into a merciful unconsciousness. The ravenous wolf pack gathered themselves for another climb up the old oak tree.

**Someone Missing At The Keep!**

The Lord Amyntor was having some spare time in the afternoon. He went to see how his young son was doing at his lessons. He was so very proud over his Hephaestion. The small boy was kind and prudent, with intelligence well beyond his seven years of age, and he was taking so very good care of his little baby sister and all his animals. He considerately knocked at the school room door. No one answered - but he thought he heard a loud snoring from inside. He opened the door, coming upon an outrageous sight. Master Lernias was sound asleep, his head gently propped up on his Odyssey scrolls, as if those precious works of literature were some comfortable cushions. He had wrapped himself into his woolen cloak and it seemed he had been sleeping like that for a very long time. Little Hephaestion was gone from his place at the desk. The basket where his kittens and squirrels used to reside was also empty. The Lord Amyntor leaped right at the dormant tutor. He grasped him forcibly by his shoulders, lifting him from the desk and then he shook him awake in a violent rage.

"Where is my son? What have happened to him while you have been so shamelessly asleep?"

Master Lernias woke up all in a fright. He looked at the angered Lord, his kind blue eyes filled with terror, and then he answered in a trembling and stuttering voice:

"I'm not asleep, my Lord. I'm busy reading the Odyssey to your son!"

"Well, he is not here listening! Where is my Hephaestion?"

Now Master Lernias became fully aware of the state of things. He looked perturbed around him.

"Hephaestion? Where are you? Oh, my Lord Amyntor, he was sitting there just a moment ago. He cannot be far away. "

"Let's go looking for him - and for your sake, I hope we find him soon!"

They went looking all over the Keep, at first in the nursery, and then in the kitchens and the gardens. The little boy was nowhere to be found. Soon all family and servants were helping out, running all over the place, screaming and yelling:

"Hephaestion! HEPHAESTION! Where are you? "

The Lady Theano was running around with little Helen in her arms. The baby girl seemed quite aware of the emergency situation and she was crying and screaming inconsolably. Her mother tried to lull her into calm, but it was quite impossible. At long last she sat herself down in a comfortable chair filled with soft rose colored cushions in the nursery and tried to nurse the baby . Not even that was of much help - and her milk seemed to have strangely and suddenly dried up because of all her present worries. She tried to compose herself and took the baby in her arms, once more going out to help with the futile search for her dear little son.

The Lord Amyntor settled down and tried to reason calmly and orderly. Soon he asked for his pack of fierce bloodhounds. They were trained for all kinds of hunting and their sense of smelling was infallible. He gave them one of Hephaestion's chitons to smell and then told them:

"Go for it, my precious ones! Go find your little Master!"

They obediently went running all over the Keep. Soon they were out in the garden and stood barking at an overgrown part of the garden walls. The Lord Amyntor looked closely into the rose bushes with a smile on his lips, despite the dire need they were in. Then he dragged the thorny branches away and opened the small wooden door that came in the clear.

"My dear little Hephaestion. I didn't know you had found out about this secret!"

He looked down the slope. There were traces of small sandal shod feet in the soft mud and also some clearly visible prints of tiny kitten's paws. Now dusk was rapidly approaching and he heard a pack of ravenous wolves howling out there in the forest. The Lord Amyntor roared at his servants:

"Go saddle my fierce war stallion and all our fast running horses! Bring our wolf spears and hunting bows and also some sconces. We ride out immediately! I fear my son is in grave danger!"

**Someone Missing At The Castle!**

Master Leonidas sat waiting at his desk. He had prepared another day of hard work and stern lessons for his young pupil. The ice cold bath and swimming in the Palace moat was the day's first issue. Then there were the seven rounds running and marching around all the Palace's walls - and then would follow a very long day of reading scrolls on important issues, copying endless letters and sentences and calculating very difficult numbers and equations. The Spartan upbringing was doing wonders with the young Prince. He had made great progress and of late he had truly started to learn to withstand hardships and deprivation. Master Leonidas was sure he would grow up to become an invincible warrior! A trap of irresistible honey cake crumbs awaited that annoying little bumblebee of Alexander's. Master Leonidas had a stout fly swatter hidden inside a fold of his woolen cloak. Soon he would be rid of little Bumblebee! He rubbed his palms in gleeful anticipation.

In a short while young Alexander would come to him. The sand in the hourglass was running, and running...and running. Alexander had never been this late before! Now one hour had passed in futile waiting. Master Leonidas realized his pupil had gone missing. In a rush of rage he rose from his desk and went with determined steps to the Prince's room. He forcibly opened the door - finding the bed empty! The basket where his ineducable puppies used to sleep was empty, too - and the little wicker basket for his horrid little house snake was unoccupied. His pupil was missing! Master Leonidas stamped the floor and prepared to let out a roar of anger. Then he prudently silenced himself and begun reasoning. Where was Prince Alexander? There might be some explanation for his absence. But - why hadn't his tutor been told? Master Leonidas went all over the Royal Palace, kitchens, stables and gardens. He visited all the places his young ward usually ran off to. Alexander was nowhere to be found and no one had seen him!

Now Master Leonidas was truly worried. The Royal Palace at Pella and its surroundings were large and now it was late in the afternoon. He trembled when he realized the consequences of his pupil gone missing. With heavy steps he went to the Queen's rooms - but half way there he was met by an angry Olympias. She was dressed all in crimson and her cloak swirled around her like the wings of some ravenous bird of prey. Her glorious mane of red hair had escaped her veil and flowed behind her like a crimson tide. Worst of all, her house snake, Glaucos, was wide awake and coiling around her right arm, his cloven tongue hissing with anticipating anger. The reptilian horror seemed eager to embrace and strangle any prey in his way.

"Where is my son? What have you done to him? You'll have to answer for this!"

Master Leonidas shrunk into a trembling heap before this horrible harpy. He managed to voice a stuttering parcel of lies:

"My Queen, my dear sister, I sent young Alexander out into the garden to study the flowers and insects outdoors. He didn't return in due time. Perhaps that ill-bred little bumblebee of his has led him astray. "

Olympias slapped him violently on his cheek, leaving it worse off than after being stung by little Bumblebee.

"Don't you lie to me! My son never misses his afternoon meal in my rooms. It's the only decent food he ever gets! Whatever did you do to him today? He never complains - but others tell me how you keep him constantly underfed and overworked - and have him start every day bathing in the cold waters of the moat! This will have to end! It is no proper treatment of a young Prince!"

"Calm yourself, my dear sister. We must go looking for him. He surely must be someplace in the Palace!"

The Queen summoned all of her guards. They thoroughly searched the premises all over. Prince Alexander was nowhere to be found. It was now very late in the afternoon and the sun was drifting low towards the skyline. Clouds glowing in scarlet, rosy crimson and golden orange were already forming, preparing for dusk. They could hear a pack of wolves howling from hunger out in the forest. They were now back in the Royal Garden. Sirius and Procyon's mother, Pandora, had now joined them and she had gotten a trace on her puppies and the young prince. She stood barking at a rose bush filled with prickly thorns, soon howling in dismay. Only the Queen was able to hear her worried tellings

/_/ "The Bad Man has scared your lil' boy away - and he brought MY dear puppies with him! They have gone through the walls and they are outside - in the dangerous forest! You who are such a brave bitch! Why did you let him rear our dear children? He is not even fit to take care of a pack of mongrels!" /_

Olympias shuddered. There was only one place they haven't been searching. The big rugged forest outside the high Palace walls! Pandora was right. The Queen patted her furry head and thanked her, whispering into her ear:

_/ " Don't you worry, Pandora. I'll take proper care of him when we have found our dear children!" /_

Olympias knew all the secrets of the Pella Palace. There was a secret door behind the thorny rose bushes, leading straight out into the wild forest. Alexander was curious and clever. He surely must have detected this means of escape a long time ago! The Queen immediately told her guards and Master Leonidas:

"Alexander must have taken his puppies and gone into the forest. It's the only place we haven't searched. Let's take some horses and ride out. This clever dog can help us find them!"

The guards didn't say a thing - but they armed themselves with spears and bows and all kinds of weapons for a wolf hunt. They brought Pandora and a whole pack of fierce hunting dogs before they took their horses from the stable and rode out from the Palace.

**The Lord Amyntor's Search Party**

The Lady Theano stood at the courtyard with little Helen in her arms, seeing her husband on his fierce auburn war stallion in front of the search party. He brought twelve seasoned fighters and hunters, armed to the teeth and riding the Keep's fastest horses. The pack of bloodhounds were running along, eagerly looking for any tracks and traces of their young Master and his small kittens. The bloodhounds didn't like little Achilles and his sister Antigona - but no one deserved to be eaten alive by a pack of ravenous wolves - not even two very spoilt kittens! The Lord Amyntor gave her a reassuring hug, leaning down from his stallion.

"I'll find him, my Dear Ones. Don't you worry. We'll be home in no time!"

He gently waved farewell and rode of, not seeing the tears of anguish and sorrow streaming down her pale cheeks. Little baby Helen's inconsolable crying was heard all around the Keep and followed them all along their path into the forest. The baby's desperate screams were mingling with the wolves howling, like some macabre serenade assaulting all their ears. The bloodhounds soon found a clear track and eagerly ran along. Men and horses followed deep into the forest. They had to run carefully since the path was steep and narrow. Soon dusk was well over and night fell upon them as a dark, star filled pall of ominous shadows. They lit their sconces and proceeded into the forest. The howling came closer and closer until they found the pack, gathered in a grim circle under an old oak. Two boyish voices were screaming out loud in sheer fright, mingling with a chorus of pitiful barking and meowing. The Lord Amyntor heard a voice he could have recognized anywhere:

"Father! Please, dont't let the wolves eat us! We were having such a good time until they came after us!"

The Lord Amyntor usually was a calm and reasonable man. Not even during the hardest fighting did he ever lose his temper and clear reasoning. His beloved son screaming for help made him forget all of this. He suddenly turned into a mad, fighting berserk before the astonished eyes of his own men, urging his war stallion to charge the wolf pack all on his own. He bravely brandished his wolf spear and killed the leader of the pack instantaneously. His men followed, together with the fierce bloodhounds. Soon there were only two left of the wolf pack - and the frightened survivors ran away deep into the forest, miserably howling with their tails between their legs.

The search party curiously looked up into the old oak tree, lighting it up with the sconces. Their gazes fell upon two small boys, freezing and trembling and badly frightened by their ordeal. One was their little Master, his auburn hair bristling and his blue eyes filled with an expression of utter horror. He was holding onto a smaller boy with hair gleaming like spun gold and two small and very frightened puppies. The kittens and squirrels were holding on to Hephaestion for dear life, equally frightened. The Lord Amyntor asked with great astonishment:

"Hephaestion! What are you doing out into the forest in the middle of the night? And, Alexander, however did you manage to drag MY son out from the security of our Keep into this horror? You don't even know each other!"

He then ordered his men:

"Get them down from there immediately! And - Hecaetus, you must take some men and ride to Pella immediately. Alexander's mother must be out of her wits with worries over her precious son! Tell her he is alive and well at the Keep of Amyntor."

The brave hunter lifted a sconce and rode off immediately with two of his companions. All others helped to get the boys and animals down from the tree. The Lord Amyntor received them all and gave them some warming and reassuring hugs. He wrapped them into his warm, woolen cloak and sat them safely before himself on his war stallion. It was impossible to part the small animals from their Dear Masters, so they came with him on horseback, too, desperately clinging to the boys.

"Firebrand! Now you must take us safely home. Step carefully. We must not upset our dear boys any more on this night of terror!"

He looked down on them in love and admiration. They had of course been badly misbehaving - but not many could have shown such cunning in saving themselves and their dear animals from the ravenous wolf pack. The boys looked so beautiful together, the auburn and golden hair mingling as they still clung for dear life to each other. He had always hoped his Hephaestion would be a dear friend to young Alexander, but he could never have imagined such a strange and fearsome first meeting. Now he gave them both a fond and warming hug. At the same time he sternly told them:

"Well, my dear little ones, now we're off to the Keep for a warm supper and a good nights's sleep in soft beds - but in the morning you'll have some serious explaining to do!"

The Lord Amyntor looked down on his precious charges once more. He saw two strange, golden striped and ruby red round shapes on young Alexander's left shoulder. "Alexander. What are those things on your shoulder?"

"Oh. It's Ladybug and Bumblebee, my tame little gardening friends. Poor Little Ones. They must have passed out from all these horrors. "

Little Bumblebee woke up, shaking his head, once more brandishing his tiny sting. He bravely buzzed:

"Not at all. I think THIS must have helped to scare the big bad wolfies away!"

Ladybug gave him a kind hug and told him:

"No, not this time, my brave one. I think this kind man here saved us all when we were out cold!"

Alexander patted their heads and talked reassuringly to them:

"You don't need to be afraid anymore, my Little Ones. We'll spend the night at the Keep on the second hill! "

Ladybug and Bumblebee buzzed merrily as all the party rode up to the Keep of Amyntor, their path lightened up by brightly flaming torches.

**The Queen's Search Party**

It took some time before Queen Olympias and her guards got their search party organized. When they were out in the forest the sun was down, sleeping calmly in a multitude of soft clouds glowing in ruby rose, golden yellow and orange and streaks of crimson. The Queen rode in front of them, carrying a light spear and armed with a lady's bow. Glaucos was coiling around her arm. The big house snake was ready to strangle any enemy threatening his Dear Mistress. The path Alexander and the puppies had taken was well behind all the Palace and it took some valuable time for the dogs to find it. When they were set on the track darkness had fallen and the stars were appearing like gems and diamonds on the velvet blue skies. The search party had to lit sconces as they rode through the forest. The path was narrow and rough and the horses had to watch their step. Wolves were hungrily howling all the time, until they were interrupted by angry voices and the clamor of hard fighting. Soon the howling was silenced and faded away deeper into the forest. The dogs ran bravely before the horses, clearly showing the path of the young Prince and his puppies. Queen Olympias rode in the front, surrounded by her guards. Last of them all rode Master Leonidas, mumbling ardent pleas to all the Olympic Gods, all for himself

_/ "Please, let us find young Alexander safe and sound - or else his Mother will devour me more ravenously than any wolf pack!"/_

They followed the narrow path for a very long time, the sconces flickering, almost fading at some places, being blown at by the cold night winds. The dogs stayed for some time nearby a steep slope. Pandora jumped down there and stayed a while. Then she came up and found a new track at the side of the slope. She barked at Olympias

_/ " Strange. They were hiding for a long time deep down there. Then they climbed up again - and they seem to have got company with another young boy - and some CATS of all!" /_

The Queen frowned at this puzzling information, and then ordered her party:

"Let's follow this path. These good dogs will show us where to go. "

They went deeper into the forest, for what seemed like an eternity of worried riding and running. An old oak loomed before them and the dogs stayed in a circle under it. Pandora started to howl miserably and all of the hunting dogs joined her. The Queen's search party rode up close to them. Soon they saw the reason for the dogs' lamentations. In a sorrowful heap on the ground lay young Prince Alexander's knapsack and his threadbare woolen mantle, all torn to bloody shreds. There were no traces of the Prince at all. Queen Olympias picked the sorrowful remains from the ground and pressed them to her heart, looking like some vengeful fury in the flickering light from the sconces. She stood like that for a long time, pondering in a silent, sinister grief totally devoid of any tears or crying. Then she turned her head towards Master Leonidas, her hair burning a brighter red than the fires from the sconces. The same fire seemed to emanate from her eyes as she hissed at him, more venomous than her most bad tempered snakes:

"You are no brother of mine anymore! Glaucos! Hold him until we return to the Palace! He is to be imprisoned in the deepest dungeon!"

Master Leonidas felt the snake's thick, muscular body coiling coldly at its full length around his waist, chest and neck. A cloven tongue tickled his right ear and he imagined hearing a sibilant, malignant voice hissing into his right ear:

_/ " I'll eat you alive for your negligence and abuse of my Little Master. And - that's merciful in comparison to what my Mistress will do to you. " /_

Now Master Leonidas started screaming in earnest.

TBC


	4. Arrival At The Keep Of Amyntor

Our friends have been saved by the Lord Amyntor and his search party and are being taken to a hearty supper and soft, warming beds at the Keep on the second hill. Queen Olympias must spend a night in anguished bereavement, thinking her dear Alexander has been eaten by a pack of hungry wolves. And - what of Master Leonidas? He is in the deepest dungeon, with Queen Olympias' favorite snake giving HIM lessons of proper behaviour. He also gets Spartan treatment, and I'm not so sure he enjoys being on the receiving end.

This fairy tale is really getting out of hand. Soon it becomes worse than the tales form the Brother's Grimm. :) All the best wishes and hopefully good reading

/NorthernLight

**TEMPLATE**

Title: FIC: The Golden Treasure Of Friendship ( 4 / WIP )

Author: NorthernLight

Category: Love/Friendship/Adventure story. Alternate History.

Pairing: Alexander&Hephaestion Date: July 2006. Feedback: Yes, all kinds, on or off list, as you please.

Archive: Yes, if you like, but please tell me. Disclaimer: I don't own them. For entertainment only. Not for gain - my work is for my deep interest in Alexander and Hephaestion, their time and adventures.

Rating: PG

Beta: Denise. Many thanks for interesting discussions and suggestions, and also for helping me to improve on language and formatting. You truly make my stories a far better read!

Summary : A seven year old Alexander is going through some very hard times, having to cope with his stern tutor Leonidas. He is lucky to have his animal friends to give him help and comfort. They follow him on an adventurous walk in the woods, where they meet someone very special. After an encounter with a pack of hungry wolves, they have been rescued and are now having a good time at the Keep of Amyntor. Queen Olympias and Master Leonidas are NOT having a good time...

Warnings: Childishness - but all big children like myself will be delighted. Master Leonidas is being kept prisoner in an uncomfortable dungeon and has a terrible nightmare. Descriptions of previous manhandling of little Alexander.

Author's note: There are far too many unkind and bullying people in this hard world of ours. If we all dared to do like little Bumblebee, protect the innocent and react against unkindness, our world would be a better place for all.

Dedication: To my dear friend Selket who gave me the idea to write this story from a lovely dream I had. Also to my dear new friend moon21 who has been encouraging me into writing Children's tales. And - of course- to all of you kind readers who like my talking and thinking animals.

Find the fic: Chapter 1 in ATG Slash Yahoo Group, message # Find the fic: Chapter 1 in ATG Slash Yahoo Group, message # 3611, in Alexander's Army message # 1875. Chapter 2 in ATG Slash Yahoo Group, message # 3622, in Alexander's Army message # 2394. Chapter 3 in ATG Slash Yahoo Group, message # 3627 , in Alexander's Army message # 2358 . All chapters are submitted to the at the Alexander movie section.

**Golden Treasure Of Friendship, Part IV **

**Royal Castle At Pella, 349 BC **

**Dungeon Of Despair **

Master Leonidas sat lingering in the deepest dungeon of the Royal Castle. It was so small he felt its thick stone walls were almost suffocating him. They were covered with moss and mould, reeking of an old, musky smell. Rivulets of fluorescent greenish water slowly dripped down the rugged boulders. Some of them flowed down his back, giving him severe chills. He was chained, hands and feet, to a cold stone bench, and there were no comforts at all. An oil lamp in copper lit up the dreary dungeon, it's flickering orange golden flame waving to and fro from the cold draughts passing through. Glaucos was coiling in his wicker basket, rearing his head up towards Master Leonidas. His cloven tongue was flickering as he hissed at the tutor:

"Masssster Leonidas, how do you like thesssse Spartan quarters? They are better than you desssserve, if I might have some ssssay to it!"

Glaucos slithered closer, coiling around Master Leonidas' feet and legs. The frightened tutor tried to shoo him away, but his shackles kept him closely chained to the wall. He was unable to avoid the giant snake's cold,unmerciful embrace.

"In the morning I'll have my bowl of milk, as usual - but you will have to do without. The Queen told the guards you won't even get the thin gruel you serve young Alexander. "

Master Leonidas realized that he was both hungry and thirsty, and his stomach audibly growled, filling the dungeon with an uncanny noise.

"How do you think it would feel, being a young, growing boy, being subjected to stern exercises and lessons with just cold water and meager gruel to sustain yourself? And what of all your beatings with that pointer of yours? "

Master Leonidas started sobbing:

"If only young Alexander were alive again, I would never ever beat or starve him again!"

He slumped forward, hiding his graying head into his hands, shaking from silent, remorseful sobs. The Queen's favorite snake continued slithering around his legs, tickling him with his cold, cloven tongue. Master Leonidas thought he would never find any sleep and comfort in this dreadful dungeon, but he managed to doze off despite Glaucos' spiteful ministrations.

_/ He was stumbling around on a battle field, after a recently finished and most bloody and cruel encounter of war. The ground was filled with the corpses of the slain and drenched in blood, entrails and foul smelling substances. He slipped all the time, and at long last he fell amongst the dead and dying. He was both hungry and thirsty. His stomach growled and his mouth was parched with thirst. _

_The ground was shaking from heavy, marching steps. He looked upon a pair of iron studded army boots, continuing into brightly shining greaves and flashing golden armour. A purple cloak was blowing in the wind, around a giant, golden haired warrior wearing a helmet with two white ostrich plumes. He was holding a long spear in his hand. Blood dripped from its sharp, leaf shaped point as the warrior pointed it towards him. A voice filled with anger and authority boomed at him: _

_"You damned Spartan! Now you will get your just punishment for starving and manhandling innocent children!" _

_The spear point came hissing towards him, intended to plunge right into his chest.../_

He awoke screaming, his throat all raw. His stomach was still growling from hunger and he was suffering from an all consuming thirst. Glaucos lay sleeping in his wicker basket, his cloven tongue flickering in soft, hissing snores. An empty bowl rested on the floor beside him. Master Leonidas saw some remaining drops of milk in it. He carefully reached out and slowly dragged it towards himself.

HZZZZZZZZ!

Glaucos sank his giant fangs into the stern tutor's hand, without releasing any poison.

"NO! You'll have nothing at all to eat or drink! My dear Misssstressss wants you to truly feel the agonies of thirst and starvation!"

Master Leonidas screamed his throat all raw once more.

**A Queen's Lament**

Queen Olympias sat in her chambers, wringing her hands, crying silent tears of sorrow and bereavement. Hyrmina from Epirus was keeping her company, and also Hellanike, the Prince's former nurse, was trying to give some futile comfort. Both women were weeping uncontrollably, and the flickering oil lamp basked them in orange and yellow light, reaching into the shadows of the Queen's opulent chambers. They were filled with finely adorned furniture and the very finest fabrics, but no riches in all the wide world could make up for her tremendous loss and grief. Pandora sat howling at her feet.

/_/" My Lady, let me devour the Evil Man! It's his fault your son and my puppies are gone forever!" /_

Queen Olympias gently patted the she dog's furry head.

"I'll think about it, my dear friend. Perhaps I'll let you have him when Glaucos have scared him out of his wits! It might be too good a fate for the likes of him, though..."

The gray shades of dawn crept through the windows, changing into a rose colored morning glory. No rising sun could restore the joy to the mourning ladies and their faithful she dog. Then there was someone urgently banging at the door.

"My Queen. There is a messenger from the Lord Amyntor at the hall. You must see him immediately. He has urgent news about Prince Alexander. "

**The Keep Of Amyntor, 349 BC **

**Safe Return To The Keep **

The Lady Theano sat close by the nursery windowsill watching the mountain slope. There was not much to see in the dark and her eyes were getting sore from crying. She wrung her hands in despair, her tears dripping down on little Baby Helen who was crying inconsolably in her lap. Some strange lights were flickering deep into the forest. They were getting closer. It must be the rescue party returning to the Keep! Soon the torches were flowing like a stream of fire up the hill and the men and horses became visible in their warm, orange glow.

The Lady Theano wrapped herself tightly in a warming, blue woolen mantle before she embraced Baby Helen and took her in a close and secure grip. Then she ran down the spiral stone stairs and into the courtyard. The guards opened the gateway and let the party inside. The Lord Amyntor rode in the front, and her heart made a great leap from sheer joy when she saw little Hephaestion safe and secure in his arms. When she had wiped out her tears with a fold of her woolen cloak she saw there was another little boy sitting in front of her husband. He was the most beautiful child she had ever seen, golden haired, fair skinned and holding on to her own son with a warm and protecting embrace. She immediately knew the identity of her unexpected guest and thought in her own mind

/_/"How come the Crown Prince is out in the dark in the deep forest, with MY son?"/_

The Lord Amyntor jumped down from Thundercloud. The fierce war stallion was calm and stood utterly still when he lowered his precious burdens from his back. Hephaestion immediately leaped to his mother and embraced her. He then took Baby Helen in his arms, gently lulling her.

"Oh, dear me! Why is she crying so hard? She never does that when I am at home!"

His loving Mother told him, as she gave him a warm and loving hug:

"She was missing you so very badly, as we all did. Wherever have you been? You don't know how worried we have been!"

The tiny baby looked up into the wonderful blue eyes of her big brother and gave up a gurgling sound of pleasure before she stopped her desperate wailing. Alexander came limping to them. He looked down on the beautiful girl child and gently stroke her peach soft cheek. At the same time he tersely stated:

"You have a sweet little sister, Phai - but just wait til' she grows up! Mine was small and sweet, just like that, but now that she's five she is teasing me all the time!"

"Oh no, little Helen will never ever tease me! She is the sweetest little one you've ever seen!"

Now Alexander collapsed in a heap on the courtyard, gasping out from pain and clutching at his right foot. The Lady Theano fell to her knees and embraced him:

"Oh, my little dear one, what's the matter with you?"

Hephaestion followed his mother down on the cobbled stones and tried to give comfort to his new found friend simultaneously as he was lulling his little sister.

"Alexander fell in the forest, hurting his foot something awful. My kittens told me and we rescued him. Please, Mother, let him stay here with us! "

"Yes, of course. You both need a nice hot bath and some warm supper - and then you must go to bed immediately. "

The Lord Amyntor carried Alexander inside the Keep. Hephaestion went at a brisk pace at his father's side, carrying his little sister in his arms. Rascal and Rosie were sitting at his shoulders, merrily tittering about their adventures. The kittens and puppies ran merrily yelping and meowing beside and Ladybird and Bumblebee flew over the party, happily buzzing to each other:

"Well, we made it to the Keep at long last! "

The Lady gave several orders to her handmaidens. When they reached Hephaestion's room two tubs with steaming, rosemary scented water were waiting for them, together with warm, woolen chitons that had been laid out on the bed. Another bed had been brought into the room and was standing close by Hephaestion's own. He handed little Baby Helen over to her nurse before he got out of his clothes and climbed into the warm water.

"Now you must take real good care of her so she doesn't start crying again! She never cries that much when I am at home!"

The Lady Theano undressed Alexander herself, seeing to his injured wrist. She looked with great astonishment to the carefully adjusted splints.

"Oh dear, this must have hurt you a lot - but how did you manage to get it so well taken care of out there in the forest? "

Alexander pointed at Hephaestion and kindly stated:

"He helped me with it. He says he has practiced on his kittens - and he managed to fix me up, too! You know, he is almost as good as our doctor at home!"

The Lady Theano gave her young son a warming smile, as she continued undressing Alexander. Suddenly she gave up a horrified scream:

"IIIIIIIIIIIHHH! A nasty SNAKE! What is he doing on your arm?"

Little Hypnos had been coiling merrily around his young Master's arm, knowing they were in safety. Now he was being badly upset by the Lady's outburst and he fell to the floor and slithered into hiding under one of the beds. Alexander tried to calm the Lady.

"Don't be afraid, my Lady. It's just little Hypnos, my tame house snake. He is quite harmless. You must not scare him so. "

He called out:

"Hypnos! You can come out from there! We are in no danger in this friendly house!"

The little house snake sullenly answered:

"No. I'll stay just where I am! My earsss are still sssore from all that ssscreaming! No one behavesss like that at home!"

The small boys were put into the tubs and were being gently washed and scrubbed by the Lady Theano and her handmaidens. It was well needed since they were covered from top to toe in mud, grass, sprigs and leaves. The Lady Theano saw to Alexander herself. She was most upset by how very thin he was. The young Prince's ribcage was clearly visible and all his bones was knobbly, sticking out through his bright skin. His fingers were all swollen and bruised and when she rubbed his backside with fine lavender soap she saw several welts and bruises, some still raw. She asked with deep concern:

"Oh, my little dear one, what have they done to you? "

"Spartan upbringing! My tutor beats me with the pointer all the time. Sometimes he even uses a cudgel! He thinks I will learn faster and better that way!"

The Lady Theano shuddered and said with determination:

"Oh, dear me! I think I would like to have a word with your parents about your tutor and his methods!"

She gently rubbed all the welts and bruises with a paste of rosemary and camphor. Alexander winced but soon he felt the constant, dull and throbbing pain in his backside go away with her careful ministrations. The small boys relaxed in the warm, sweet smelling water and had almost fallen asleep when they were lifted up and rubbed with soft towels. The Lady Theano took care of Alexander's injured wrist, anointing it with comfrey and camphor before she adopted the splints once more.

Then the boys had the warm woolen chitons put on and were seated together at Hephaestion's bed, wrapped into a warming blanket made from red wool. The handmaidens came with a tray laden with mulled, well watered red wine, a bowl with hot posset, soft bread with a jar of honey and some sweet smelling honey cakes. The boys had a roaring appetite after their adventures in the wood and they ate it all. Their puppies, kittens and squirrels were looking and making hungry sounds on the floor, before the handmaidens came and brought some meat stew in separate bowls. Rascal and Rosie got a bowl filled with nuts and figs. The kittens got their own milk bowl and when Alexander saw them lap it up he told the handmaidens:

"You must give little Hypnos some, too! He is used to have his own bowl. "

The house snake got his bowl of milk and when he saw it he slithered forward from his hiding place under the bed and started drinking immediately. Alexander put some honey cake crumbs in a heap on the bedside table and Ladybird and Bumblebee came merrily buzzing, eating it all up. The Lady Theano asked with great interest:

"How sweet they are. But, how come they are so much bigger than ordinary ladybugs and bumblebees?"

"They have eaten too many honey cake crumbs! But - they are fine and brave Companions, indeed. "

The little ones buzzed merrily before going to sleep on the bedside table. Alexander and Hephaestion now were very sleepy and their eyelids were drooping heavily. They were put to bed and the Lady Theano gently tucked them in, wrapping them in soft and warm furs and blankets. The kittens slept in Hephaestion's arms as usual and the squirrels went to sleep in their wicker basket. Sirius and Procyon curled up beside Alexander, warming him under the soft quilt. All the animals were snoring softly, all but little Hypnos who was merrily coiling around Alexander's upper arm. The Lady Theano asked with mild disgust:

"My little dear one, must you really have that one with you in bed?"

"Yes, of course I must. He has always been sleeping with me. Mother gave him to me when I was just an infant!"

"Your Mother is a strange one, indeed. "

The small boys were almost asleep, but they were still talking and Hephaestion adamantly asked:

"Please, Father, tell us a bedtime story! What about Achilles and Patroklos!"

Alexander agreed:

"Yes. They are my favorites, too!"

The house snake hissed, together with Ladybug and Bumblebee who were buzzing in their sleep:

"We mussst have a bedtime story. We cannot go to sssleep without it!"

The puppies and kittens agreed and yelped and meowed in unison. The Lord Amyntor gave a great sigh:

"Oh, my. Now I have got myself a very large audience, indeed. "

He sat down in a chair between the two beds and started to tell the old and well known tale from the Iliad, all until the small boys went to sleep, softly snoring. He carefully rose and put his arm around his wife in a loving embrace. Together they looked at the boys, their own Hephaestion with his fiery auburn hair, sleeping in calm stillness - and the golden haired Alexander, always restless and fidgeting even in the deepest sleep. The Lady Theano said with great love and concern:

"How beautiful they are. I think they will be friends forever - and I wish we could adopt little Alexander! You told me about him going through rough times at the Palace with that stern tutor of his - but I didn't realize it was all that bad!"

"Yes, from what you tell me it must be even worse than I realized, my dear one. I will have a talk to the Queen when she comes for Alexander - and another talk to King Philip when he comes back from the wars. It simply isn't right treating a small boy that way, Spartan upbringing or not!"

**A Guest From The Castle**

Now they heard shouting from the gateway. The servants sounded frightened and as if in deep trouble.

"My Lord Amyntor! There are some visitors from the Castle. The Queen herself..."

The gateway opened with a moaning and creaking sound. Then they heard the clattering of hooves and the shouting of worried voices. The Lord and Lady hurried downstairs and out into the courtyard. Dawn had come during their ministrations to the boys and animals. The glorious morning sun was sending its golden rays through the rose colored outstretched fingers of some light clouds. It formed a halo around the Lady with her glossy red hair and deep blue cloak who came riding through the gateway on a fine dappled mare. She brought a party of eight stern Guards in the bright red mantles of the Royal Guard. An enormous sand colored she dog ran at the side of the mare. It was Queen Olympias! She sat off her mare, giving her a gentle stroke on her withers.

/_/ " My brave Diamond, thanks for carrying me so fast to this friendly Keep. " /_

_/ " No trouble, my Lady. Now we must hope it really is the Truth that our dear Alexander is safe!" / _

Pandora jumped up to the Queen's ear, softly barking:

_/ " Good news, my dear Mistress. I can smell Alexander and my dear puppies inside. They are alive and well!" /_

Queen Olympias gently patted the faithful dog on her great furry head before striding towards The Lord and Lady of the Keep. They bowed their heads in reverence.

"My Queen, we have good news. Your little Alexander is safe inside our Keep!"

"Yes. Your man Hecaetus told me so - but why is he here? And - how did he come to your Keep?"

"It is a long and strange story, my Queen. Please come inside and see for yourself that your son is well. Then we might have some refreshments and talk things over. "

They entered the Keep and were quickly brought to Hephaestion's room. Queen Olympias could scarcely believe her eyes when she saw little Alexander sleeping in a soft bed, wrapped into a warming quilt and a red woolen blanket. His dear puppies were sleeping together with him and they all seemed to be in good health. Then she saw another bed standing close by. There slept another little boy with glossy auburn hair and strong but fine features. Two small kittens were resting in his arms, softly purring in their sleep. The Queen knew that the Lord Amyntor had a little son the same age as Alexander - but she didn't know he was such a dear little one. Little Hypnos came coiling merrily towards her

/" Dear Missstresss, your son is sssafe. Thisss isss a fine place for us to be in!" /

She hurried to sit down at the bedside and embraced her sleeping son. Olympias was a determined woman. She never gave in to weakness - but in this moment she stared to cry and drenched his soft golden hair in a shower of hot tears of joy and relief. Alexander woke up immediately and put his arms around her neck.

"Mother! I knew you would come for me! Don't cry anymore. I'm safe here with Phai!"

"Yes, I can see that. Oh, Alexander. I'm so glad you are safe and alive! You must promise never to walk away from me on your own again! "

"Yes, Mother. I'll wait until I'm big enough to hunt down the big, bad wolves all by myself!"

She gently hugged him for a very long time, and then started to wrap him into the warm red blanket. At the same time Pandora had a happy reunion with her dear little puppies. Sirius and Procyon were merrily yelping and telling her of all their brave adventures. She heard with great astonishment how they had saved Prince Alexander and his new found friend from a whole pack of ravenous wolves, all by themselves!

Queen Olympias told them all:

"Now, my little dear ones, you must follow me back to the Castle. "

Alexander tried to escape her determined embrace and wriggle back to his warm and soft bed. Now Hephaestion woke up and saw his Beautiful Golden One being carried away by the most impressive woman he had ever seen. Her hair was a glorious flaming red, her robes and mantles a shining midnight blue -- and her eyes had the same beautiful gray radiance as those of his new found friend. He instantly knew who she was - and his instincts told him he had to be very careful about her. Alexander's Mother was no ordinary woman! He jumped out of bed and told her with bold determination:

"No, my dear and kind Lady. You must not take him away from me, not yet! His foot has been badly injured and he must not be moved from here for a very long time!"

The Lady Theano interfered:

"Yes. My son is right. Little Alexander was in a bad way when they arrived. Please, let him stay here for some time and enjoy the hospitality of the keep of Amyntor! We'll return him to you when his foot has mended properly. "

Alexander agreed:

"Yes, Mother. Please, let me stay here with Phai until my foot is better. We had such a good time together, before the wolves tried to eat us!"

Now Ladybug and Bumblebee woke up and started talking, their voices tinkling like little silver bells:

_/ "Yes, Dear Mistress. Please, let us stay here in this fine place for some time. Phai has told us that he ALWAYS gets enough to eat and that his tutor NEVER beats him!" /_

The Queen gently patted their tiny heads and told them:

"Yes, since you all seem to have set your minds so intently to it I'll let you have your way, this time!"

She put little Alexander back to bed and gave Hephaestion a warming hug.

"You are such a little dear one. I'm sure my son will have a good time staying with you - and his smallest pets are right. Your tutor seems to be far kinder than Master Leonidas!"

She took both boys in her lap and sat back on the bed, wrapping them into the warming red blanket. She held them in a kind but firm embrace and told them in a voice and manner that couldn't be called in question:

"Well, now I really want you to tell me whatever you did all day and night, being alone out in the forest!"

The small boys were eager to tell her all about their day out in the forest and their frightening adventures. They talked in unison, often interrupting each other, all until their voices became all drowsy. Queen Olympias listened with great interest, feeling amazed at their many adventures. She knew some things just were meant to be, like precious gifts from the Gods. This budding friendship was one of them, and it just had to be encouraged.

Alexander and Hephaestion fell asleep in the Queen's lap and she gently put them to bed, seeing that the puppies and kittens were resting easy in their small but strong arms. She stayed for a long time, watching the little dear ones in their sleep. Before she went from the chamber she heard Ladybird and Bumblebee once more, the Little Ones' sleepy voices tinkling like little silver bells:

"Good night, Dear Mistress. "

**TBC**


	5. Nighmares and Sweet Dreams

My apologies for this long break with Golden Treasure. Now our friends are back again, having a good time at the Keep of Amyntor. Hephaestion's parents give Queen Olympias a good and honest piece of their minds regarding the young Prince's Spartan upbringing. Glaucos is teaching Master Leonidas better manners in the Royal Dungeon. Alexander enjoys the hospitality of his new found friend, although he finds the food unusually sweet and soft. All the best wishes and hopefully good reading

//NorthernLight

**TEMPLATE:**

Title: FIC: The Golden Treasure Of Friendship ( 5 / WIP )

Author: NorthernLight

Category: Love/Friendship/Adventure story. Alternate History.

Pairing: Alexander&Hephaestion Date: November 2006.

Feedback: Yes, all kinds, on or off list, as you please.

Archive: Yes, if you like, but please tell me.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. For entertainment only. Not for gain - my work is for my deep interest in Alexander and Hephaestion, their time and adventures.

Rating: PG

Beta: Denise. Many thanks for interesting discussions and suggestions, and also for helping me to improve on language and formatting. You truly make my stories a far better read!

Summary : A seven year old Alexander is going through some very hard times, having to cope with his stern tutor Leonidas. He is lucky to have his animal friends to give him help and comfort. They follow him on an adventurous walk in the woods, where they meet someone very special. After an encounter with a pack of hungry wolves, they have been rescued by Hephaestion's father and are now having a good time at the Keep of Amyntor.

Warnings: Childishness - but all big children like myself will be delighted.

Author's note: There are far too many unkind and bullying people in this hard world of ours. If we all dared to do like little Bumblebee, protect the innocent and react against unkindness, our world would be a better place for all.

Dedication: To my dear friend Selket who gave me the idea to write this story from a lovely dream I had.

Also to my dear new friend moon21 who has been encouraging me into writing Children's tales.

And - of course- to all of you kind readers who like my talking and thinking animals.

Find the fic: Chapter 1 in ATG Slash Yahoo Group, message # 3611, in Alexander's Army message # 1875. Chapter 2 in ATG Slash Yahoo Group, message # 3622, in Alexander's Army message # 2394. Chapter 3 in ATG Slash Yahoo Group, message # 3627 , in Alexander's Army message # 2358 . Chapter 4 in ATG Slash Yahoo Group, message # 3643, in Alexander's Army message # 2781, All chapters are submitted to the in their Alexander section.

**Golden Treasure Of Friendship. Part V **

**Parental Guidance**

A servant was waiting outside Hephaestion's chamber. When he saw Queen Olympias he came up to her, bowing and scraping.

"My Queen, my Lord and Lady wants to invite you to breakfast," he politely beckoned. " You sure must be hungry after all this. "

"Yes, I gladly accept your kind invitation. "

She followed him to the great Hall in the Keep, in the company of her own guards. The Lord Amyntor and the Lady Theano was sitting in the high settle, waiting for her. The enormous table was generously decked with a delicious breakfast. Hot herbal tea simmered in a big kettle, newly baked bread fresh from the oven waited in a plaited basked, swept in a shining white napkin, and there were all sorts of jam and preserves to accompany it. An appetizing smell of fried ham and egg rolls came from a richly adorned silver tureen. There were also some pancakes with golden honey to come along. The Lord and Lady rose and bowed in reverence to the Queen.

"My queen," the Lord Amyntor addressed her as he pointed to a very fine chair with soft cushions, "You must be very hungry after this anguished night. You are most welcome to share our humble breakfast. "

"Many thanks, saviour of my dear son. This looks like a meal worthy of the Royal household. "

She sat down and was immediately offered tea, bread and jam by a polite servant girl.

"Yes, I helped out in rescuing our dear boys," the Lord Amyntor answered, "but they were most resourceful on their own. It was real clever, climbing that stout old oak, saving themselves and all their animals in the process. "

They talked about the boys' adventures all through breakfast, going over events time and time again. When they were satisfied with all the delicious food servants came with lavender water and towels. After washing the Queen prepared to rise from her chair. The Lady Theano gently beckoned her to stay.

"My Queen, I'm worried for the Crown Prince," she stated with deep concern in her warm hazel colored eyes. "Little Alexander came to us all covered in welts and bruises, and he is far too small and thin for his age. He is a brave little warrior and he doesn't complain - but he told us things about that tutor of his and the Spartan upbringing he is getting that make us ordinary subjects of the realm shudder!"

"This starving and beating must be stopped immediately!" the Lord Amyntor told the Queen with great determination. " Prince Alexander must have proper food and tutoring! He is intelligent and curious, and I'm sure he can learn all he needs without being beaten on his knuckles, and worse, all the time!"

"Our Hephaestion never gets beaten up by his tutor," the Lady Theano stated, "and he is doing great progress in all subjects. "

Queen Olympias blushed from hearing this stern rebuke, but she quickly found her composure.

"My gracious Lord and Lady, I appreciate your concern for my son's welfare," she answered, looking at them with new found respect, "I'm well aware that Master Leonidas has been far too zealous with his Spartan upbringing, but I can reassure you that this outrageous behaviour will not be repeated. I've appointed a most able tutor, teaching Master Leonidas better manners at this very moment!"

The Lord and Lady shivered when they considered the fate of Master Leonidas. Queen Olympias rose from the table.

"Now I must thank you for your hospitality and this delicious meal. You have mine and the King's eternal gratitude for saving Alexander from this ordeal." She gave them a surprisingly kind look, telling them, "Since my son is in good hands here with you I must now return to Pella. Two of my guards will be staying and see to Alexander's safety. "

Queen Olympias left with her guards, riding her dappled mare straight on to the road to Pella.

**Dungeons Of Despair**

Master Leonidas was shivering with cold and hunger deep in the dungeons under the Royal Castle. Glaucos coiled all around him, hissing spitefully into his ear.

"Massster Leonidasss, now it'sss time for you to get a piece of your own Ssspartan upbringing. I hope it will amussse you..."

A piece of very hard and dry bread, a bowl of cold and meager porridge and a jug of water was brought by the jailer. Master Leonidas looked at it with disgust - but since he was very hungry he soon started eating all the same. The bread was so hard that he almost broke several teeth when he tried to chew it. He also found that it was so dry not even all the water in the jug sufficed to gulp it down. The porridge tasted like boiled glue. Its consistency was so awful that he choked on it. As he sat there choking and retching he saw his reptilian jailer enjoy a delicious meal consisting of milk with honey and some boiled chickens that smelled strongly from fragrant herbs. When Glaucos was satisfied he started coiling around the prisoners feet and legs.

"Does it tassste nice, Massster Leonidasss?", asked the Queen's favorite snake in a spiteful manner. "Do you really think it is posssible to rear a young, growing boy on thisss kind of food?"

"No, you horrid snake, " the stern tutor replied. "If only young Alexander were back again he would get soft bread, warm and rich porridge and all of his favorite dishes every day!"

Master Leonidas wiped his mouth with his hand, feeling it getting stuck in the sticky porridge. Then he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Oh, little Alexander", his bad conscience spoke out loud, "My very best and dearest pupil. I wish that I could have given you a kinder and better treatment while I still had the chance. "

He hid his head in his hands, sobbing once more from bitter remorse. His moment of repentance was interrupted by a commanding hissing.

"Well, now it'sss time for your morning bath, Masster. The moat really isss looking cold and refressshing today!"

The jailers dragged Master Leonidas away to the Palace moat. He started screaming even before his feet reached the ice cold water.

**Nighmares And Sweet Dreams **

Alexander curled up in the warm and comfortable bed, gently cuddling his small puppies. Sirius and Procyon were snoring softly, their tummies round with all the delicate food they had been served. Little Hypnos was coiling merrily in his sleep, clinging fondly around the Prince's arm. Ladybird and Bumblebee sat sound asleep in the middle of a plate with some remaining honeycake crumbs. At his right side he saw Hephaestion and his kittens already sleeping in their bed. The little Prince felt calm and secure in the midst of so many good friends. Soon sleep came to him, immersing him in a golden cloud of warmth and kindness.

_// The wolves were howling and chasing him, hungrily nibbling at his heals. Master Leonidas scared them away, bravely swinging his cruel cudgel. Alexander saw them running away with their tails between their legs. He gave up a great sigh of relief, but now Master Leonidas turned on him instead. "My young ward. You have misbehaved in a most inappropriate manner. Now you must be punished!" The cudgel was raised once more, swinging in a cruel and threatening arch right towards him. He started screaming as he raised his hand to ward it off. // _

Hephaestion was sound asleep, wrapped into warm furs and blankets. He was very tired after this extraordinary day of hard work. It had been too good to be true, finding and saving his Beautiful Golden One from injury and loneliness, surviving the anguished night in the old oak - and now being rescued to the safety of his own home. His kittens were safely resting on his arm, fidgeting in their sleep, sometimes giving away little pleased meows. At first he had had some troubled thoughts about the wolves. They followed him into his dreams, but his beautiful Golden Achilles chased them away and wrapped him in a safe embrace. He fell into a deep and dreamless sleep, feeling warm and secure.

"No! NOOOO! You must not beat me with that cudgel again!"

Hephaestion woke up to the sound of anguished screaming. He rushed out of bed, dropping little Achilles and Antigona on the soft pillows. They sat there staring and wide awake, giving away some frightened meows. The night lamp shed its golden light on a scene of fear and anguish. Alexander was sitting up in bed, his beautiful gray eyes wide from terror and his golden hair standing on all ends. He was awake, but lost in a world all of his own making, filled with unknown terrors. His puppies were sitting in his lap, miserably yelping and trying to offer some futile comfort. Hephaestion quickly put his arms around his new found friend, embracing him and at the same time trying to shake him back to sanity.

"Alexander! Please, stop all of this! There are no cudgels here! I'll protect you from all dangers. I'll always be there for you!"

Alexander felt warm and reliable arms close in around him. They dragged him back to sanity once more. He found himself staring into a pair of beautiful blue eyes. Now he knew where he was and returned the embrace.

"Phai. My friend. Yes, you must stay with me, always!"

They remained like this for a long time. Alexander closed his eyes and fell asleep in Hephaestion's arms. He had never felt so comforted and secure in his whole life, not even when he was still sleeping in his Mother's chambers. As he sank deep into a sound and dreamless sleep, a friendly hissing voice stated the obvious.

"Phai, you are far better than me in chasssing away hisss nightmaresss!" little Hypnos kindly commented as he coiled merrily around Alexander's upper arm.

Hephaestion gently patted his tiny head.

"No, my Little One. You sure have been good for him, too - but he needs a human friend to be here for him. "

The puppies and kittens came back to sleep with their dear masters, cuddling into their arms with small pleasurable sounds. Hephaestion gave his Beautiful Golden One a fond look before he wrapped them both into the warming furs and blankets. Alexander looked so very strong and vulnerable at the same time. He needed someone, something. Hephaestion didn't know what - but he intended to do his very best to find it for his new found friend. He drifted into sleep holding on to Alexander, feeling a wonderful warmth engulf them.

**Surprise Awakening**

Now it was evening at the Keep of Amyntor. The Lady Theano came with little Baby Helen in her arms. Her servant girls brought a delicious evening meal. It consisted of hot posset, newly baked bread, fresh fruit, raspberry juice and honey cakes. They all stood looking at the small boys for a long time. Alexander and Hephaestion slept in the same bed now, closely huddled together with their puppies and kittens. They looked so very lovely in the golden shine of the night lamp. The shiny golden hair was mingling with the glossy auburn like a shining and precious fan. Hephaestion was holding his right arm protectively around the Prince, as if he wanted to shield him from all the worlds dangers and despairs.

"Oh, how sweet they are. I wish they could be like that forever, " the Lady Theano told her handmaidens as she gave her beautiful son and his new found friend a fond look.

Little Baby Helen gave her big brother a close watch. When she saw him holding on to a new friend she gave away a loud and jealous squealing. The boys immediately woke up and looked up at the Lady Theano and the crying baby.

"Oh, Mother. What have you done to her now ? ", Hephaestion adamantly asked. "Are you sure she has had enough milk to drink today?"

"Yes, of course she has, my darling boy", the Lady Theano told him as she put the baby into his lap. "She has been missing you all day long, and she'll be just fine if you play with her a little before her bedtime. "

Hephaestion immediately started to lull and coddle his little sister. Baby Helen looked up at her big brother with a sweet smile, giving another, even sweeter smile to Alexander when he gently stroke her soft auburn hair. The Lady Theano saw that the Prince's eyes were a bit too bright and shining. She put her hand upon his brow, finding it a bit hot and dry.

"Oh, my little dear one, I think you are running a fever", she told him with deep concern. "I'll get you something for it. "

"Don't you worry, kind Lady", Alexander told her with reassurance. "I'm feeling fine. I'ts just my foot aching again. "

He looked with a frown upon the annoying right ankle. It was swollen and throbbing with pain under the splints and wrappings. He winced as he tried to move his leg. The Lady Theano immediately saw to it, administering a new healing poultice and new dressings. She then sent for a herbal remedy, hot elderberry and willow bark, sweetened with honey and a little laudanum to ease the pain. Alexander drank it with some reluctance, but Ladybird and Bumblebee crept into the bowl and licked up the last drops.

"Good medicine, good medicine", they buzzed before falling asleep on the bedside table.

"Oh no. Whatever has gotten into them?", Alexander wondered. "They just woke up, together with us. "

"Perhaps the medicine was too strong for the Little Ones, Alexander", the Lady Theano reassuringly told him. "They'll wake up when we bring them some new honey cake crumbs. It's time for your evening meal now. "

The servant girls went away and returned with some trays loaded with all kinds of delicacies for the boys and their pets. Alexander was very pleased with all the varied and delicious food.

"How come your bread is so very soft and sweet?", the young Prince curiously asked. "And, where is the thick and gluey porridge? Have your cook forgotten it?"

"No, Alexander, " the Lady Theano gently told him. "We don't practice Spartan cooking here in our Keep. "

"Oh, I don't mind that your food is not the same as at home, my Lady", the young Prince politely told her as he grabbed an extra honey cake. "It's a bit too soft and sweet, but I like it all the same!"

The Lady Theano smiled with pleasure at the thin looking golden haired boy.

"I'm so glad you like our cooking, Alexander. We'll see to it that you don't starve while you are under our roof!"

The boys played for some time with little Baby Helen and their pets, having a good time crawling around on the soft rugs on the floor. The baby got sleepy and her mother nursed her before taking her to the crib in the nursery. Hephaestion followed, leaving Alexander alone with the small pets. He sat in the bed with the puppies and kittens curled up in his lap.

"Oh, this sure is a fine place for us, my little dear ones", he stated as he gently patted their tiny furry heads. "I wish I could stay here forever - but - I must return to Mother when I'm well again. "

The puppies yelped merrily and the kittens purred with pleasure. When Hephaestion returned all the small animals had fallen asleep. He slipped inside the warm furs and blankets, holding his new found friend.

"I'll better stay with you tonight", he kindly told them. "Someone has to help you calm the little ones down if they should suffer from bad dreams. "

Alexander gave him a fond smile and welcomed him into the bed.

"Yes, Phai, but I think I'll sleep all right this night. I'm feeling much better already. "

When the Lord Amyntor and the Lady Theano came to see them and tell them their favourite goodnight tale they were already asleep in each other's arms. They pulled the furs and blankets closer over the small boys, giving them a fond and curious look.

"I'm so glad Alexander has come to us here", the Lord thankfully told his wife. "He really needed some respite from that stern Spartan tutor of his - and our son have found a new friend thanks to it. I think they will be good for each other. "

**TBC**


	6. A Night Of Unrest

Alexander has another troubled night, but he gets some tender care from his new found friends. He and Hephaestion gets the possibility to share their favorite bedtime tales.

All the best wishes

//NorthernLight

TEMPLATE: Title: FIC: The Golden Treasure Of Friendship ( 6 / WIP )

Author: NorthernLight

Category: Love/Friendship/Adventure story. Alternate History.

Pairing: Alexander&Hephaestion

Date: January 2007.

Feedback: Yes, all kinds, on or off list, as you please. Archive: Yes, if you like, but please tell me.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. For entertainment only. Not for gain - my work is for my deep interest in Alexander and Hephaestion, their time and adventures.

Rating: PG Beta: Denise. Many thanks for interesting discussions and suggestions, and also for helping me to improve on language and formatting. You truly make my stories a far better read!

Summary : A seven year old Alexander is going through some very hard times, having to cope with his stern tutor Leonidas. He is lucky to have his animal friends to give him help and comfort. They follow him on an adventurous walk in the woods, where they meet someone very special. After an encounter with a pack of hungry wolves, they have been rescued and are now having a good time at the Keep of Amyntor.

Warnings: Childishness - but all big children like myself will be delighted.

Author's note: There are far too many unkind and bullying people in this hard world of ours. If we all dared to do like little Bumblebee, protect the innocent and react against unkindness, our world would be a better place for all.

Dedication: To my dear friend Selket who gave me the idea to write this story from a lovely dream I had. Also to my dear new friend moon21 who has been encouraging me into writing Children's tales. And - of course- to all of you kind readers who like my talking and thinking animals.

Find the fic: Chapter 1 in ATG Slash Yahoo Group, message # 3611, in Alexander's Army message # 1875. Chapter 2 in ATG Slash Yahoo Group, message # 3622, in Alexander's Army message # 2394. Chapter 3 in ATG Slash Yahoo Group, message # 3627 , in Alexander's Army message # 2358 . Chapter 4 in ATG Slash Yahoo Group, message # 3643, in Alexander's Army message # 2781, Chapter 5 in ATG Slash Yahoo Group, message # 3673, in Alexander's Army message # 4014, All chapters are submitted to the in their Alexander section.

**Golden Treasure Of Friendship. **

**Part VI **

**Night Of Unrest**

Hephaestion woke up in the middle of the night, disturbed by miserable howling. He found his friend tossing and turning in bed, groaning from pain and discomfort. His beautiful golden hair was damp with cold sweat and he looked pale and wan. His puppies were awake and clearly aware of their young Master's troubles. They were licking his face, howling miserably at the same time. Achilles and Antigona, too, tried to be of help. The small kittens were meowing with sympathy as they kindly stroked themselves around Alexander's shoulders and stomach. Ladybird and Bumblebee were flying all over the room, tinkling with alarmed worry, and little Hypnos coiled around his young Master's upper arm with his tongue flickering.

"Help him, help him, Phai! He is very sssick, I fear", the little house snake hissed,sharing his Master's misery.

"Alexander, how are you?", Hephaestion asked with great concern, putting his hand on his brow. "Oh, no. Now you are feverish again."

"Not well at all", his friend answered, opening his beautiful gray eyes. They were filled with pain and trouble. "My stomach hurts. I cannot understand why. Your kind Mother served a very good dinner yesterday evening. "

"I'll get Mother immediately. Just stay calm here in bed. "

Hephaestion left the bed, wrapping himself in a spare blanket against the nighttime chill. He lit an oil lamp on the flickering flame of the night lamp, giving his friend a worried look.

"Take good care of him until I return", he prudently told the animals as he reluctantly left the room. They buzzed, hissed, yelped and meowed in unison, feeling proud with his trust in them.

Hephaestion had been doing some nightwandering when he was smaller, but now he was a sound sleeper. It was a long time since he had seen the Keep's long stone corridors in the gloomy nighttime darkness. The warm yellow flame from the oil lamp evoked flickering shadows, seeming to grasp out for him. His Mother's room was close by, but it seemed like a very long walk, barefoot on the cold stone floor. Little Achilles had sneaked out with him. The golden haired kitten was jumping bravely around his feet, trying to warm him.

"We are not afraid of the dark, are we, Phai?", he meowed reassuringly.

One shadow in a corner loomed up, looking exactly like a dark, Hooded Man. His claw like hands stretched out, ready to grasp the little boy and his kitten. Hephaestion cried out in terror and Achilles leaped up into his arms. He almost dropped the oil lamp, but then he saw the door belonging to his Mother's bedroom. He quickly ran inside, shutting it with determination.

The Lady Theano was sound asleep, with little Baby Helen in her cradle at her bedside. A small night lamp lit up the room, and Hephaestion quickly ran up to his mother, gently shaking her awake.

"Mother, Mother!", he called out to her. "You must come and help me. Alexander is feeling unwell. His stomach hurts something awful. "

"Oh, what is it, my little one?", she asked, greatly disturbed. It was a long time since her son had stopped nightwandering, and she knew he would not wake her up unless there was some dire trouble afoot.

Hephaestion quickly explained the situation as she rose from bed, waking up her two handmaidens who slept in the anteroom. She wanted one of them to see to Baby Helen, but the little girl child had been awakened by the commotion and was now crying inconsolably. The Lady Theano had to bring her, cradling her in her arms and wrapping her in a fold of the warm orange woolen shawl she had thrown over her shoulders. They rushed down the corridor, finding Alexander in bed, moaning and groaning, his features now turning into a translucent, green pallor. The small animals were doing their best to comfort him, but they had now resorted to an even more pitiful howling and meowing.

"How are you, my little dear one?", the Lady Theano worriedly asked, as Baby Helen whimpered, equally troubled.

"Not so very well, my Lady. " Alexander clutched at his stomach. "I think I'm going to be sick. "

Hephaestion fetched a basin and helped his friend, wiping his fevered brow with a damp cloth afterwards. Alexander lay there completely exhausted, with his eyes closed and looking very pale. The Lady Theano carefully stroked his brow and stomach, at first with a troubled look. Then something struck her.

"I don't think this is as dangerous as it looks, my little dear ones", she kindly told them. "Our food might have been too rich for you, Alexander, Spartan upbringing and all. I will get you something to settle your stomach. It'll make you feel better soon."

"Go quickly and brew us some hot chamomile and mint tea", she adamantly told her handmaidens. "And, you may bring Baby Helen's cradle, too. I think we'll be staying here all night."

The handmaidens quickly rushed outside. Alexander was fidgeting to and fro in the bed and Hephaestion had to put the small kittens and puppies in a wicker basket at the bedside. Little Hypnos got a smaller basket all for himself and Ladybird and Bumblebee sat worriedly buzzing on the bedside table.

"You cannot stay here just now", he told them as he tried to wrap them into a warming blanket. "We'll take good care of Alexander and you can return when he is feeling better."

The small kittens and puppies lay there grumbling and kicking at each other, badly upsetting Hephaestion's fine bed making. Soon they calmed down, sitting in silence, worriedly looking at Alexander. Little Baby Helen was crying inconsolably and the Lady Theano tried in vain to coddle her into sleep. At the same time Hephaestion sat gently stroking Alexander's brow, bathing him with a damp cloth. The handmaidens soon returned with the herbal infusion in a steaming teapot, and the room was filled with the sweet and aromatic vapors of chamomile and mint. The Lady Theano handed her baby over to Hephaestion and poured the infusion into a decorated clay mug. She carefully lifted Alexander up and held it before him.

"Here, my little one. Be careful, it's still hot."

Alexander took some small sips, and as the infusion got a bit cooler he took some more, feeling better for each sip. As he rested more calmly and easily Baby Helen stopped crying in Hephaestion's arms. When Alexander had drunk the last of his medicine he instantly fell into a restless sleep.

"I think we must be sitting up with him all night long, my son", the Lady Theano gently told her son. "He might need some help later on, and perhaps some more medicine. "

She took Baby Helen and nursed her before putting her into the cradle. The handmaidens fetched a comfortable chair for her to sit in. Hephaestion crept up into her lap, and she sat there for a long time, gently stroking him to calm him down. At the same time she gently rocked the cradle, putting Baby Helen to sleep.

"Don't you worry, my son. Your friend will be feeling better soon", she told Hephaestion. "Oh, I'm feeling so sad, the King's son was being subjected to such starvation and misery, he cannot stand ordinary good food! I wish we could keep him here with us forever!"

"Me, too, Mother", Hephaestion agreed. Alexander was feverish for most of the night, and they had to stay awake to take care of him. He awoke a couple of times, complaining of stomach cramps and pains. They administered some more chamomile infusion, and bathed him with cloths immersed in cool water. Not until early in the morning was his pain relieved and his temperature back to normal. When he was sleeping undisturbed and was clearly improved, Hephaestion let himself fall asleep in his Mother's lap. She sat like this for a long time, lovingly looking at her own children and the young prince, before she put Hephaestion to bed and wrapped him into a warming fleece of sheep wool.

**Golden Awakening**

Alexander was still a bit feverish, and he slept all day long. Hephaestion woke up early in the afternoon. His Mother brought some soft bread, cheese and goat's milk. They ate together, hungry after their long nighttime vigil.

"You can go to your lessons and then play a little in the garden", she kindly told him. "I can stay with Alexander. It seems he will need some more sleep. "

"No, Mother. I will not leave him", Hephaestion answered with stubbornness. He might be needing me when he wakes up. "

Hephaestion was feeling restless, not being used to stay indoors so long, but he never left his friend's bedside. All animals helped him to watch over Alexander. They sat there, looking at him with kindness and deep concern. He was pale and wan, but his color had improved during the daytime. A shower of golden sun rays were playfully beaming all around the room. They rested on Alexander's hair, making it look like spun gold. As Hephaestion put his hand to it, to give his friend a reassuring stroking it actually sparkled to his touch. He quickly withdrew, just to see Alexander slowly return to consciousness. It was a wonderful sight, those beautiful gray eyes no longer filled with pain and anxiety.

Alexander had vague memories of being sick all night, being so badly off that his new friend had to call on the Lady Theano. Her medicine was so good and soothing, and it made him feel better as soon as he had taken it all. His stomach was still hurting as he fell asleep after drinking the herbal infusion, but he knew Hephaestion and his kind Mother was sitting at his bedside, and he felt calm and reassured to have them there. Now, the first that met his eyes was Hephaestion, sitting in a chair basking in the afternoon sun. It gave his auburn hair an extra gloss, a fiery shine that made him look even more friendly and beautiful.

"How are you now, Alexander?", he asked, with his blue eyes filled with kind concern. "You sure look much better than last night. "

"Yes, now my stomach doesn't hurt at all", he answered, taking some time to reassure himself that he really was feeling better.

He tried to sit up in bed, but fell back, overcome by a sudden dizzy spell. Hephaestion put a damp cloth to his brow and gave him some water.

"No wonder you are still feeling weak. You are a bit feverish yet. "

"Yes, but I'm hungry and thirsty, too. Couldn't we have some of the soft bread we ate yesterday?" Alexander's stomach growled audibly, and Hephaestion rose from his chair.

"Yes, I'll go and get some. Perhaps we can get some mild gruel, too", he prudently stated. "Mother told me you must not eat too much today or tomorrow. It seems you'll have to get used to our kind of food. I'm not so sure that your Spartan upbringing is good for you!"

The Lady Theano came with Baby Helen and her handmaidens. They brought a fine supper, soft bread and mild gruel for Alexander, mushroom soup, bread, ham and fresh fruit for Hephaestion and herself, and milk and meat stew for all the animals. Rascal and Rosie sat in the window, munching on some nuts, merrily chattering. After supper Baby Helen got her very special feeding from her kind Mother. She didn't want to go asleep afterwards, but held out her tiny hands to Alexander.

"Oh dear, Phai, I think you've got a rival", his Mother kindly told them. "Alexander, it's best you lull her to sleep, since that's what she clearly wants."

Alexander took the little girl in his arms, and lulled her with great care. He missed his own Mother and little Sister, and, remembering a lullaby Olympias used to sing to him he sung it to Baby Helen. He had an amazingly fine singing voice, and Ladybird and Bumblebee accompanied him, tinkling like little silver bells. Hephaestion listened with great attention, looking at the Golden Boy, finding that he might have got a visit from a creature not really of this world.

When the Lady Theano had taken Baby Helen to her chambers Alexander was feeling stronger from his long rest and the light meal. He got up from bed, and Hephaestion helped him when he almost fell down on the floor. All animals came, wanting to play, and they had a very good time together.

**Bedtime Tales**

Now dusk had fallen and the skies were dark and starlit outside the window. Hephaestion lit up the night lamp, and then the boys went to sit at the window, wrapping themselves into a warm, blue woolen blanket . Hephaestion looked at the lights of Pella, pointing to one very special.

"Alexander, look at that window with the golden light. That's where my Achilles used to live - but now he is here, staying with me. "

He put his arm around Alexander's shoulders, feeling his new friend leaning towards him for warmth and comfort. Sirius and Procyon interrupted the tender moment.

"Alexander, you must tell us about our own stars!", the puppies eagerly requested. "We haven't heard a proper bedtime tale for so long!"

"We want to hear, too!", Achilles and Antigona meowed.

The puppies and kittens jumped up on the stone windowsill, cramming themselves into the folds of the blue blanket and the comforting warmth of their young Masters. Alexander pointed throught the window, up to the starlit sky.

"Look, all you little ones. There is Orion, the mighty hunter. Look at his broad leather belt, studded with sparkling diamonds, and his sword, with the three glittering jewels. And see, he brings his brave hunting dogs with him. There is Sirius, and there is Procyon", he told them, pointing to all the stars and constellations.

"But - how come they are up there in the heavens? They are sitting here with us, right now!", little Achilles meowed. "And, why didn't he bring any cats? We are brave hunters, too. "

"Yes, we almost caught a lizard and a tiny bird out in the garden today", Antigona proudly told the boys.

"Haven't I told you to leave the garden animals at peace!", Hephaestion ardently admonished them, gently stroking their tiny heads and ears at the same time.

Alexander continued his telling of the stars. The Lion became two fierce cats, being chased by Orion and his valiant dogs, and then the Bear and his smaller Cousin came into the story. Little Hypnos coiled merrily around Alexander's arm, asking for the snakes. He was told about the Hydra, and Heracles valiant struggles and hardships. Hephaestion and all the animals listened with great interest.

The boys and their audience didn't notice the Lord Amyntor and the Lady Theano coming to say good night.

"Oh, my dear husband, it seems you have got some really hard competition in the telling of good night tales", she kindly stated, as she gently pulled her arm around his waist.

In the Pella palace Queen Olympias sat at her window, with little Cleopatra in her lap. Glaucos coiled reassuringly around them. They were all looking out, with great loss and longing.

"Oh, how I miss Alexander", the Queen told her daughter, pointing at the Keep at the second hill and it's lamp lit windows. "I hope he is feeling well, and that the kind people at the Keep are taking good care of him. Soon we'll go there and see for ourselves!"

**TBC**


	7. Kind Tutoring

Alexander partakes of a very different tutoring when Master Lernias does his very best to keep his young students alert. The kind old tutor receives a surprise visit he will never forget. At the same time all the talking animals befriend one another, exchanging experiences. The young Crown Prince is having such a good time at the Keep of Amyntor, that he is most reluctant to returning home to the Royal Palace.

All the best wishes

// NorthernLight

**TEMPLATE:**

Title: FIC: The Golden Treasure Of Friendship ( 7 / WIP )

Author: NorthernLight

Category: Love/Friendship/Adventure story. Alternate History.

Pairing: Alexander&Hephaestion

Date: March 2007.

Feedback: Yes, all kinds, on or off list, as you please. Archive: Yes, if you like, but please tell me.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. For entertainment only. Not for gain - my work is for my deep interest in Alexander and Hephaestion, their time and adventures.

Rating: PG Beta: Denise - but not for this chapter. I sure miss you. Many thanks for interesting discussions and suggestions, and also for helping me to improve on language and formatting. You truly make my stories a far better read!

Summary : A seven year old Alexander is going through some very hard times, having to cope with his stern tutor Leonidas. He is lucky to have his animal friends to give him help and comfort. They follow him on an adventurous walk in the woods, where they meet someone very special. After an encounter with a pack of hungry wolves, they have been rescued and are now having a good time at the Keep of Amyntor.

Warnings: Childishness - but all big children like myself will be delighted.

Author's note: There are far too many unkind and bullying people in this hard world of ours. If we all dared to do like little Bumblebee, protect the innocent and react against unkindness, our world would be a better place for all. I have never met a teacher as kind and dedicated as Master Lernias. He is a mixture of all the really good teachers I have known. I don't know if star maps existed in 300 BC, but I found it appropriate to invent one for this occasion.

Dedication: To my dear friend Selket who gave me the idea to write this story from a lovely dream I had. Also to my dear new friend moon21 who has been encouraging me into writing Children's tales. And - of course- to all of you kind readers who like my talking and thinking animals.

Find the fic: Chapter 1 in ATG Slash Yahoo Group, # 3611, in Alexander's Army # 1875. Chapter 2 in ATG Slash Yahoo Group, # 3622, in Alexander's Army # 2394. Chapter 3 in ATG Slash Yahoo Group, # 3627 , in Alexander's Army # 2358 . Chapter 4 in ATG Slash Yahoo Group, # 3643, in Alexander's Army # 2781, Chapter 5 in ATG Slash Yahoo Group, # 3673, in Alexander's Army # 4014, Chapter 6 in ATG Slash Yahoo Group # 3703, Alexander's Army # 5074 All chapters are submitted to the in their Alexander section.

**Golden Treasure Of Friendship.**

**Part VII **

**Kind Tutoring**

Next morning, after a delicious breakfast, the Lord Amyntor decided it was time for Hephaestion and his new friend to resume their scholarly duties. Master Lernias had gotten careful instructions from the Lord of the Keep.

"Young Prince Alexander will be attending your lessons together with my Hephaestion during his stay at our Keep. You must see to it that your education is truly interesting and invigorating. The Crown Prince is used to the most energetic tutoring, so you must not make the children fall asleep during lessons, nor fall asleep yourself! I have noticed that my son has some difficulties falling asleep at night. He is too kind hearted to tell me himself - but as I understand it your lessons can sometimes be a bit soporific. "

Master Lernias turned into a dark red blush.

"No, my Lord. Me and your son, we are always awake and alert at lessons! I do my very best to make my teachings useful and interesting. I can assure you the Crown Prince will benefit by them. Perhaps I can teach him something Master Leonidas has overlooked."

The Lady Theano helped Alexander with his sprained ankle. His foot still hurt him, but it was looking much better this morning as she anointed it with camphor and comfrey and put the splints and dressings on. Alexander frowned at it, and touched the blue green swellings with great care.

"Don't you worry, my little Dear One", she reassured him. "Your foot will mend in no time!"

"That's what worries me, kind Lady", Alexander said, in a quiet whisper.

"Well, me and my husband have had some words with your Mother", the Lady Theano kindly stated, simultaneously ruffling his golden hair.

"You'll see that things will get better when you return home."

"Yes, Mother is kind enough, kind Lady", Alexander answered, "but you don't know Master Leonidas!"

Now Master Lernias arrived. "Good morning, my young friends. Now your days of rest and peace are over. Alexander, I'm Master Lernias, Hephaestion's tutor", he presented himself. "The Lord Amyntor told me you'll attend my lessons with him. "

"Yes, Master Lernias", Alexander kindly answered. When the kind old tutor saw Alexander's foot with its dressings and splints he picked him up into his arms.

"Oh, my little one. This must hurt a lot", he fretted. "I'll have to carry you to the schoolroom."

Off they went. Alexander looked with great surprise at the kind old man who carried him.

"Oh, Master Lernias, you don't need to carry me!", he stubbornly stated. "Master Leonidas makes me do hard exercises and run seven rounds around the Castle every morning, and he NEVER asks how I feel about it! And, he told me to go swimming in the ice cold moat even when I had a very bad cold. Cleitus had to jump into the water and pick me up when I passed out!"

"This Master Leonidas of yours doesn't seem to be a very kind or sensible person, young Alexander", the old tutor called out in outrage. "I dont subject my students to dangerous exertions! Well, we'll soon see if he has taught you something useful."

"Thisss sssems like a really good Massster, Alexander", Hypnos hissed, merrily coiling around Alexander's arm.

The little house snake gave Master Lernias a friendly tickling on his arm with his cloven tongue.

"Oh dear, a snake!!! Why do you have a snake coiling around your arm?", Master Lernias called out in outrage.

"Don't be afraid, Master Lernias", Alexander reassured him. "It's my house snake Hypnos. He is very kind and well behaved. Mother gave him to me when I was very small. They say he kept unwelcome visitors away from my cradle!"

"Your Mother must be a strange one, indeed, Alexander. "

Hephaestion walked at their side, listening with astonishment. The puppies and kittens followed, merrily meowing and yelping. Rascal and Rosie ran before them all, chattering and tittering. Ladybird and Bumblebee flew over Alexander's head, suspiciously droning and tinkling to each other.

"I'm not so sure about this new teacher", Ladybird said. "He sounds too good to be true. What if he lures us all into something horrible?"

"He must beware of THIS, then", Bumblebee bravely droned, brandishing his tiny stinger.

Now all arrived into the classroom. Servants had carried a comfortable couch inside. It was filled with soft blue cushions and a warm, blue woolen blanked draped all over. Master Lernias put Alexander on it and carefully wrapped the blanket around him before giving him a wax tablet and a stylos. The kind old tutor saw Ladybird and Bumblebee sitting at Alexander's shoulder. The small insects were buzzing suspiciously as he pointed at them, and Alexander forcibly took his hand away.

"Don't touch my tame Ladybird and Bumblebee. They like going to school with me, and they won't disturb your teachings", Alexander sternly told him.

"How come they are so very big?", the old tutor asked. "I didn't know such insects could grow to that size!" "Me and Mother feed them honey cake crumbs every day - and they sure have a hearty appetite. "

Master Lernias shook his head in disbelief. At the same time Hephaestion sat down at his table and brought forward his own wax tablet and stylos. He looked at the old tutor, waiting for the lessons to commence.

"Today we'll start with writing", Master Lernias stated. "Alexander, let me see how you write this passage from the Iliad! And, you, too, Hephaestion!"

He brought forward an old scroll and started to read about Achilles and Hector. The young boys started to write on their wax tablets, fast and diligent. When they were ready Master Lernias came and inspected their writings.

"Well done, Alexander. It seems your tutor has taught you more than swimming in cold moats and running around the Castle. "

Alexander looked at his new tutor with amazement. He was not used to any credits at all, just smackings and hard words. Master Lernias didn't even have a proper pointer, just a harmless stick. Now he looked at Hephaestion's writings.

"Oh, you'll have to do some more work with your alphas and omegas, my young friend", he stated.

Alexander expected Master Lernias to smack Hephaestion on his fingers, and he felt little Bumblebee brandish his stinger, sharpening it on the fibula holding his woolen cloak in place. Nothing happened, though, and Alexander sighed from relief. He didn't want anything bad to happen to his new found friend.

"This is a very strange school, indeed", Bumblebee whispered to Ladybug. "No smackings at all! "

The boys continued writing for an hour, until Master Lernias was satisfied with all their letters. Then they were served some biscuits and cool lemon water before the reading lesson started. They read with great interest the very same passages about Hector and Achilles that they had copied before. The puppies, kittens and squirrels played merrily with each other, so merrily that they were sent outside, into the garden, to continue their games in the open.

When the reading lesson was finished they had some mathematics. Alexander was quite unused to this calm and kind tutoring. He counted eagerly for a while, but then he felt how soft and comfortable the couch and cushions were. The blue woolen blanket around him was so very warm and protecting. He was feeling so very good in the company of this kind tutor and his new friend in the schoolroom. Ladybird and Bumblebee droned softly in his ear. He felt his eyelids drop.The stylus became heavier and heavier in his hand. He tightened his grasp upon it, but it slipped aside once more. He sunk deeper and deeper down into the comfortable cushions and soon he was sound asleep.

Hephaestion heard some soft snorings from the couch. He curiously turned his head, seeing his friend in a deep sleep, resting on the deep blue cushions. The sun was shining on Alexander's beautiful golden hair, making it shine and sparkle. His eyelashes were long, almost like a young girl's, and his complexion has now turned into a healthy color. Little Hypnos was hissing in an equally sound sleep, his tiny cloven tongue friendly flickering. Ladybird and Bumblebee droned and tinkled softly, their small wings wafting their little Master, making his sleep even more sound and secure. Hephaestion didn't know what to make of it all, but soon Master Lernias noticed.

"Oh, dear me. Why has Alexander fallen asleep?", he curiously asked.

"Perhaps you made him too comfortable, Master Lernias", Hephaestion answered. "That blanket is so warm and wonderful it could put anyone to sleep - and Alexander is not used to being comfortable at school. His Master Leonidas is really mean and ugly to him. They sure have strange manners down there in Pella!"

"Yes, I agree with you. We are lucky to live in the country, keeping our own council", Master Lernias stated.

He looked through the window.

"Oh, look at the sun. It's time for our midday meal. It's best we take it in the garden. I think young Alexander is in need of some fresh air. "

He went to the couch and started to gently shake his young student. Alexander woke up with a startled shiver. When he realized he had been sleeping on the mathematics lesson he was badly upset. He had never ever fallen asleep in school before, and he feared it must result in some really horrible punishment! Ladybird and Bumblebee flew away in sheer fright and little Hypnos hid himself under a cushion.

"You must excuse me, Master Lernias", Alexander politely apologized. "I didn't mean to fall asleep. It's these soft cushions, this warm blanket. I'm not used to such comforts. "

"Don't you worry, Alexander. You haven't been asleep for long, and now it's time for our midday meal. "

**The Garden Of Delights**

They all went down into the garden. Alexander now wanted to walk on his own, with the discreet support from his friend. The Keep's garden was surrounded by high walls, all covered with blooming and climbing rose bushes, clematises and green ivy. There was a small pond in the middle, with a sparkling fountain sending showers of crystal clear water down into it. Water lilies floated, and it was surrounded by sweet scented lavender, thyme and rosemary. A properly planted herbal and kitchen garden occupied a corner. It was filled with all kinds of spices, succulent vegetables, green herbs and medical plants. All around the other parts of the garden were flower beds abundant with all kinds and colors of fragrant flowers and verdant plants. Small junipers grew everywhere, creating walls and boundaries for the flower beds. The most wonderful fragrances soared in the air and Alexander felt his drowsiness being chased away. The kittens and puppies were merrily chasing each other, playing and having a very good time. Hephaestion's tame squirrels climbed around in the climbing plants, and Snowflake and Mayflower and all of their family jumped around in their own pen, having as many lettuces, carrots and grain as they wanted. They looked suspiciously at the kittens and puppies, and they were happy to be behind bars!

Now servants came, carrying the midday meal in baskets. They were followed by the Lord Amyntor and the Lady Theano. She carried Baby Helen in her arms, and the little baby girl smiled happily when she saw Alexander and Hephaestion sitting on a wooden sofa. The meal was most delicious, soft cheese, newly baked bread, a steaming hot, succulent pie with boar stew and mushrooms, and lots of cool raspberry juice to drink. Afterwards they got some soft and juicy peaches and apricots, picked directly from some verdant trees in the garden. After dinner the boys were allowed to play with the animals for some time before lessons started anew. They all had a very fine time, rolling around in the soft,sweet smelling grass. Alexander was feeling so well that he even tried to do some running, being forgetful of his injured foot. The splints and bandages gave way, and he stumbled and fell, gasping from pain. Hephaestion immediately saw to it, sitting down in the grass to bind it up tight and secure once more, carefully asking his friend how it felt. The Lord Amyntor and his Lady fondly looked at the boys.

"Oh, they are so very good friends already. I suppose they'll do the same when they are out on the battlefield together", the Lady Theano said, feeling some sinister premonition.

Little Hypnos befriended a family of tiny lizards living in the hyssop bushes. He asked them about the family at the Keep.

"Well, the little boy and his sister and parents are nice enough, but we don't like his naughty kittens!", they adamantly stated. "They chase us all the time. Once they almost ate little Dino here!"

The mother lizard gently patted her tiny son, who trembled at the memory of his narrow escape from Achilles and Antigona.

"Oh, you should come and live at the Palace. Our dear Missstresss has taught all the cats and dogs to show respect to us snakes and lizards!", little Hypnos kindly told them.

"No, we don't dare to come there. We have heard that your Mistress is a dangerous witch, and that her brother is even worse!", the father lizard told the house snake with great determination.

When it was time for lessons to commence once more Ladybird and Bumblebee were missing. Alexander heard some soft droning and buzzing emanating from a fragrant scarlet rose. There lay his tiny insect friends, soundly asleep, with sweet flowery nectar dripping from the corners of their mouths.

"Oh dear, it seems they have had too much of a good thing", Alexander said, gently scooping them up in the palm of his hand.

**Of Stars And Persians**

After the midday meal Master Lernias brought forward a beautiful blue scroll. As he unraveled it the boys saw it was covered with stars, connected with lines and circles.

"Whatever is this?", Alexander asked.

"The Lord Amyntor told me you were interested in the star lit sky, Alexander", the old tutor explained. "This is a star map. Hephaestion, you may take your chair and come here so we'll all be able to study it together.

They spent the next hour with intense studies of all the stars and constellations. Master Lernias was impressed by how much Alexander knew about the skies.

"It's old Lysimachos who has taught me. He knows everything about the stars and constellations", Alexander fondly told them. "And he has told me and my animals the most wonderful stories about the nighttime sky. "

"At long last someone kind and sensible at this strange Household!", Master Lernias whispered to himself.

Now the old tutor found it was time for the day's last lesson.

"I want to tell you about Perseus and his adventures before we finish school today. You may both sit on the couch, so you'll be more comfortable when you are listening. "

Alexander and Hephaestion sat down on the couch, making themselves comfortable amongst the deep blue cushions. The exciting tale about Perseus, Andromeda and all their ordeals and adventures unraveled as a marvelous tapestry before their inner eyes.

_// Alexander felt his mind drifting and spinning, imagining himself riding away on a winged horse, black as thunder and night itself. _

_"Perseus...Persia...I will go there one day...seeing all of its wonders...fighting men and monsters...just like Perseus... "_

_Hephaestion could clearly see a wonderful Winged Horse, with a beautiful Golden Haired Hero on his back. _

_"Take me with you!", he shouted out loud, running after the wild rider. "Don't you ever leave me behind!" _

_The Winged Horse stopped its wild flight, and a strong hand grasped for him, hauling him up, securing a seat for him behind his Golden Hero. He held his arms fondly around his waist, gripping around the powerful back of the Winged Horse with his thighs. _

_"We'll always be together, my Beautiful Golden One. Always..." // _

**Surprise Visit**

Queen Olympias came riding into the courtyard of the Keep, surrounded by her eight guards. Little Cleopatra rode with her, held close and secure on horseback. The dappled mare Diamond made a stop, letting her royal riders dismount.

"Welcome, my Lady", the Lord Amyntor kindly told her. "We are honored to have you as our guest. "

"How is Alexander?", the Queen worriedly asked. "He is well and thriving in our care, my Lady. Just now he is having lessons together with our son. "

The Queen let her guards and handmaiden bring forth some royal gifts to the Lord Amyntor and the Lady Theano. It was a jewel adorned sword and dagger for the Lord, and a beautiful golden necklace with sparkling emeralds, together with a sea green peplos for the Lady.

"We are quite overwhelmed, my Lady", Hephaestion's parents told her. "You didn't have to bring such precious gifts to us. Its a fine enough reward that our boys are well and together!"

"Yes, you are right in this, my Lord Amyntor", the Queen agreed. "I and the King certainly wish to show our gratitude. Can you please show me to the boys now!"

They entered the Keep, and the Lord and Lady kindly ushered the Queen and the Princess along. As they opened the door to the schoolroom they heard the sound of soft breathing, accompanied by a wonderful tale of heroic deeds. Then they saw something truly beautiful. Two small boys, one with glorious golden hair and the other with a fiery auburn mane, were leaning close together on a couch filled with comfortable blue cushions. They held on to each other, as if they were intently listening to the tale of Perseus. Instead they seemed to be sound asleep. A kind old man with hair gray and shining like silver was reading from a scroll, totally absorbed by the adventurous tale. He didn't notice he was having an audience. Queen Olympias gave away a loud, pealing laughter.

"Oh my, oh my! I wish Master Leonidas could see this! Perhaps he could benefit from this kind and wonderful tutoring!"

Master Lernias got the fright of his life. One moment he was peacefully reading to his young students, then suddenly the Witch Queen was standing at his door step, looking and laughing at him. Her flaming red hair was floating like a warming cloak around her shoulders and down her back, the soft strands mingling and matching with the glowing orange peplos and cape she wore. A snake a hundred times bigger than little Hypnos was coiling around her waist. He opened his mouth and hissed, his cloven tongue flicking in a sinister manner. The old tutor gasped for breath and put his right hand over his chest and throat.

"Oh, you don't need to be afraid of Glaucos, you kind old man", the Queen soothingly told him. "He just wants to tell you how much we appreciate your kind tutoring. "

Now the boys were awakened by the commotion. Alexander saw his mother and sister and jumped down from the couch, taking some stumbling steps towards them. Hephaestion followed, giving him a helping hand.

"Mother! Cleopatra! You've come to see us. Oh, how I have longed for you!"

Alexander gave Olympias and Cleopatra a fond hug, together with Hephaestion. The Queen beckoned to her handmaiden. Old Hyrmina produced a basket filled with all kinds of Royal delicacies.

"Let's have a fine evening meal together!", the Queen suggested.

"Yes, and I know just the right place for it", Alexander recommended.

Once more the enchanted Amyntor garden became the place for a friendly and delicious meal. The adults nibbled at the delicacies, sipping on the strong but well watered red wine from the Amyntor vine yards. The boys and the animals ate with a hearty appetite before frolicking in the soft green grass. Master Lernias sat at the Queen's right side, kindly answering all her curious questions about his education methods.

"My gracious Lady, I must say I admire your dear son, to have achieved so much learning, considering the things he has to put up with! You must tell this Master Leonidas to stop all his beatings, and also not to force your son to take cold baths in the moat all the time! Hephaestion has learned both writing, reading and fighting without any force and violence at all. "

Master Lernias was very afraid of the Witch Queen, but his concern for his new pupil was greater than his fear. Olympias listened to the kind old man, taking heed to all his recommendations. In the midst of playing and frolicking Glaucos took Alexander and little Hypnos aside.

"Little Massster, I have good newsss for you", he kindly hissed. "I have given Massster Leonidas some very stern lesssons of my own. He won't harasss you any more.

"Oh, Glaucos, don't tell me that you have eaten him up!", Alexander asked with mild outrage.

"No, Little Massster, he isss to tough for me to ssswallow, and I don't think he is tasssty at all. He has been imprisssoned, and subjected to hisss own Ssspartan ways. I think it hasss made him lesss inclined to force them upon othersss!"

Alexander gave the big house snake a fond hug.

"My thanks to you, Glaucos. It seems things will get better for me when I return home. "

The sun went down in a fiery orange glow in the west. The boys and the animals became tired, and after putting little Baby Helen to bed they went to their own chamber. Queen Olympias produced a jar and unwrapped the splints and bandages from Alexander's foot. It looked much better, but was still badly bruised and swollen.

"Oh, my little dear one. Your foot must really be hurting - but this will make it feel better and heal faster", she kindly told her young son, as she vigorously anointed his foot and ankle with a sharp smelling ointment.

"Yes, Mother, but I think it'll take a very long time to heal properly", he prudently told her, kindly looking at Hephaestion as his friend took care of all the animals before bedtime. Queen Olympias gave her son a fond and understanding hug.

"Oh, don't you worry, Alexander. You can stay here with Hephaestion as long as you need. I understand that this place is very good for you. "

**TBC **


	8. The Wrestling Game

Hello all,

Now Golden Treasure is back after a very long delay. My apologies for being such a slow writer. :)

Also, my computer incompatibility to the FFnet made this upload even later.

Young Alexander has a very good time at the Keep of Amyntor, together with his new found friend and his family. His injured ankle heals all too soon, and he feels reluctant to returning home...

All the best wishes,

/NorthernLight

**TEMPLATE: **

Title: FIC: The Golden Treasure Of Friendship ( 8 / WIP )  
Author: NorthernLight  
Email address:  
Category: Love / Friendship / Adventure story.  
Alternate History.  
Pairing: Alexander & Hephaestion  
Date: January 2008.  
Feedback: Yes, all kinds, on or off list, as you please.  
Archive: Yes, if you like, but please tell me.  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. For entertainment only. Not for gain - my work is for my deep interest in Alexander and Hephaestion, their time and adventures.  
Rating: PG  
Beta: Denise. Many thanks for interesting discussions and suggestions, and also for helping me to improve on language and formatting. You truly make my stories a far better read!

Summary : A seven year old Alexander is going through some very hard times, having to cope with his stern tutor Leonidas. He is lucky to have his animal friends to give him help and comfort. They follow him on an adventurous walk in the woods, where they meet someone very special. After an encounter with a pack of hungry wolves, they have been rescued and are now having a good time at the Keep of Amyntor.

Warnings: Childishness - but all big children like myself will be delighted.

Author's note: There are far too many unkind and bullying people in this hard world of ours. If we all dared to do like little Bumblebee, protect the innocent and react against unkindness, our world would be a better place for all.

I've never met a teacher as kind and dedicated as Master Lernias. He is a mixture of all the really good teachers I've met.

Dedication: To my dear friend Selket who gave me the idea to write this story from a lovely dream I had. Also to my dear new friend moon21 who has been encouraging me into writing Children's tales. And - of course- to all of you kind readers who like my talking and thinking animals.

Find the fic: Chapter 1 in ATG Slash Yahoo Group, # 3611, in Alexander's Army # 1875. Chapter 2 in ATG Slash Yahoo Group, # 3622, in Alexander's Army # 2394. Chapter 3 in ATG Slash Yahoo Group, # 3627 , in Alexander's Army # 2358 . Chapter 4 in ATG Slash Yahoo Group, # 3643, in Alexander's Army # 2781, Chapter 5 in ATG Slash Yahoo Group, # 3673, in Alexander's Army # 4014, Chapter 6 in ATG Slash Yahoo Group # 3703, Alexander's Army # 5074, Chapter 7 in ATG Slash Yahoo Group # 3725, Alexander's Army # 5859.

All chapters are submitted to the , in their Alexander section.

**Golden Treasure Of Friendship. Part VIII**

**Justifiable Malingering**

Alexander and his animal friends had a very good time at the Keep of Amyntor. They didn't want to leave at all! Since they knew that Alexander would have to go home to the Palace as soon as his injured ankle had healed, they all helped out to make the injury seem far worse than it actually was. The Lord Amyntor and the Lady Theano looked with great worry at the young boy, who was pitifully limping around their Keep. His small puppies moaned in sympathy, little Hypnos slithered around and gently tickled the injured foot with his cloven tongue and Ladybird and Bumblebee flew all over the place, their tiny voices tinkling like little silver bells.

_/ Be careful, Alexander, be careful. You must NOT get well too soon, then we will have to return to the Palace, and there the Bad Man will harass us all once more! /_

"It's strange, " the Lady Theano told her husband with great concern. " Alexander's foot doesn't look that bad when I do the dressings in the morning. The swelling and bruising is almost gone now. He ought to be running and jumping by now. Such a young boy cannot be malingering! "

"I am not so sure, my dear, " the Lord Amyntor answered. " Young Alexander is wise beyond his age. He doesn't want to leave, and I understand him. The Palace at Pella is a strange and terrible place, and Master Leonidas is more cruel that you can imagine. We will do nothing for the time being. You don't need to worry about Alexander's injury. He sure is malingering, but it is justifiable! "

"I am so glad that he came to us, and that we are able to give him some rest and peace, " the Lady adamantly stated. " It is a crying shame that the crown prince of Macedon is brought up in this outrageous manner. Our Hephaestion will never have a Spartan tutor!"

The faithful couple held their hands as they fondly watched the young boys sitting in the garden, intently listening to Master Lernias reading from their favorite stories. They wished that Alexander would enjoy their hospitality forever, but they knew that when Queen Olympias came the next time to see her young son, he would have to return to the Palace with her.

The Lady Theano shuddered at the mere thought.

Hephaestion also looked with worry and alarm at the sufferings of his new found friend. One of the servants had recently injured his foot. It had seemed to heal properly, but after some weeks it turned all blue and black, and the poor man died in the most abject pain and misery.

What if this dreadful thing would happen to Alexander, too? Hephaestion felt cold, rippling chills down his spine. He wanted only the best for Alexander, and he hoped that they soon would be running and playing more actively together. It was so sad to see Alexander in pain, limping and groaning as he hobbled around the Keep with his animal friends groaning in sympathy.

**Outdoor Lessons**

Master Lernias did his very best to make his lessons interesting and edifying. His young pupils were both bright and engaged. All the same they often fell asleep together on the couch, especially when the kind old tutor was reading aloud to them. Since it was still summer and warm and comfortable, he moved all his lessons outdoors, to the garden. When they all sat on soft cushions on the stone benches, amongst the sweet and fragrant flowers and the verdant foliage, all their tutoring went more smoothly, and they had no difficulties in staying awake any more.

There were two favorite stories that especially caught the interest of their young minds. They were the Iliad and Xenophon's Anabasis. They listened with deep reverence and interest while Master Lernias read to them. Afterwards, they asked him a multitude of questions, too many for him to answer.

"Oh my, oh my, I cannot tell you all these things that you are so curious about. You must go all the way to Persia and see for yourselves one day!," he adamantly told them one sunny afternoon when they had been even more persistent than usual.

"Yes, kind Master, " Alexander politely answered. "We will sure do that, and when we come back we can tell YOU how it is over there. "

The kind old tutor gave the young boy a curious look. There was this very strange and intense sheen in his beautiful gray eyes, this fervent purpose, this deep longing. Master Lernias knew that this was no boyish whim at all.

/ Let the Persians beware of young Alexander, " he silently thought for himself. "There will be a time when they will learn more about HIM than they might want. " /

**The Wrestling Game**

Time went on, and Master Lernias found that young Hephaestion had had a far too long break in his weaponry practice. One day they went to the courtyard. The Keep's guard captain, the faithful Hecataeus, came to instruct him in the handling and throwing of spears, archery and wrestling. There was a wooden target board, and Hephaestion threw his small javelin again and again towards it, hitting the mark all the time. Alexander sat on a stone bench in the shade of two enormous turquoise green junipers. He watched with great interest, being more and more alerted. Then he came rushing to his friend, barely limping at all.

"You are very good, indeed, Hephaestion, but you can make your throws even more forceful if you use the Spartan way, like this!, " he adamantly told his new found friend.

Then he grasped the javelin, took aim and with some forceful leaps he threw it at the target. It struck right in the middle, with a powerful thud that made the target board reverberate and shudder for a long time. Hephaestion, Hecataeus and Master Lernias watched with great astonishment. They were silent for a long time. Then the kind old tutor gave Alexander a curious look.

"My young friend, it seems that your foot is getting well, at long last. You may partake in the archery and wrestling lessons, too. "

Hephaestion was not so calm and forgiving. He pointed at Alexander, his hand trembling as his young and alert mind filled with a sudden rage.

"You! YOU!! You have been malingering all the time. That foot of yours is not that bad at all. I was worried sick for your sake, seeing you in all that pain and misery. Master Lernias is right. Now I will give you the wrestling lesson of your life!"

There were hidden tears in his eyes as he threw himself over Alexander, grasping his midriff with his small but strong hands. The young boy was hurled to the ground, biting the dust on the courtyard. He soon found his footing and grasped his furious opponent, throwing him into the junipers in the corner. Hephaestion felt a multitude of sharp needles stinging him, but he didn't let it hamper him. He instantly retorted, catching Alexander as he used his strong legs as pincers, holding him in an inescapable grip.

Alexander had seen very much of Olympias' snakes and their behaviour, so he managed to slither away from Hephaestion's strong pincer grip, leaving his new friend rather perturbed. Hephaestion was big and strong for his age, and none of the servants' children had ever managed to eacape this parade trick of his. No, since he started learning the art of wrestling, no one had ever managed to defeat him. Now Alexander threw him into the junipers once more. The needles stung even worse this time.

Hephaestion knew that he had found a worthy opponent,at long last.

Their wrestling game went on as if forever. Hephaestion was stronger, with a more developed technique, and he had the advantage of proper nutrition. Alexander was more persistent, defeat simply didn't exist in his bright and focused mind, and his Spartan upbringing had taught him to never give in to pain and hardship.

Master Lernias and Hecataeus watched with worried curiosity. They knew that they ought to take the young boys apart, but at the same time they felt as if they witnessed something of the utmost importance. They let the boys tumble and go at each other, all until they lay in a heap, panting from utter exhaustion. Master Lernias came and put his hands on their aching shoulders.

"My young friends, let us call it a draw. You two are equally excellent wrestlers. Alexander, your Spartan upbringing has taught you something good, I see. Hephaestion is very strong and skilled for his young age. I never thought that you would prevail against him at all..."

"No, me neither, " Alexander answered. " He is much stronger and more skilled than the boys in the Palace School. " He turned to Hephaestion. "I am sorry if I upset you so badly. I like it so much here. When my ankle is well again I will have to go home again. I want to stay here with you forever !! "

He gave Hephaestion a fond hug. It was instantly returned, and Alexander saw tears in his friend's beautiful blue eyes.

"I am so glad that you are well again, Alexander. I thought that your foot would NEVER heal again, that you perhaps suffered from some dangerous disease. " Then he gave Alexander a stern look. "Why didn't you confide in me? I could have helped you. I want you to stay here forever, too !! "

Master Lernias and Hecataeus watched the tender reconciliation, looking at each other. This was no ordinary friendship between two young boys spending time together.

No, this was the beginning of a life long bond of the most amazing Friendship.

The Lord Amyntor witnessed the fierce wrestling game from a vaulted window on the second floor. He was alarmed when he saw his young son manhandling the Crown Prince on his own courtyard. And Alexander was still suffering from his sprained ankle. What if he became permanently crippled from his injury?

The Lord Amyntor ran down the stairs and towards the young boys. He grasped Hephaestion in the arm and lifted him forcefully from the ground.

"Hephaestion! You may not treat Alexander like this! He is no ordinary boy !!"

"I know that already, Father. He is my very dearest friend."

Alexander listened with a smile. At long last he had found someone who cared for him not because of his rank and high station.

No, Hephaestion cared for him and wanted to be his friend for HIS sake alone. Alexander felt himself overwhelmed by warmth and tenderness as he gave Hephaestion another fond hug.

"You must not scold him, Lord Amyntor. He is the best wrestling opponent that I have ever met, and my very best friend, too.

The Lord Amyntor looked at his son and the Crown Prince, seeing them with a new understanding.

"Yes, Alexander, I have seen this, and I will not punish him. Now you must go and wash and dress in clean chitons. Supper will be waiting in the garden. "

**Nighttime Conversation**

Hephaestion woke up in the middle of the night, feeling cold and lonely.

Alexander was not there, at his side !

They had been sleeping together ever since Alexander arrived at the Keep, since the young golden haired boy occasionally was tormented by the most hideous nightmares. Hephaestion was frightened by them, too, but he wanted to be of help and comfort, and he was usually successful. His friendly embrace and kind and reassuring words worked like a charm, and always put Alexander back to a calm and deep sleep. Hephaestion often stayed awake, though, contemplating the strange upbringing of his new, and very dear friend. On these occasions he looked at the golden haired boy, in the soft light from the night lamp, or from the silvery moon outside the window.

_/ You are so brave and strong. I wonder, what is so terrible, that it haunts you each and every night? It must be more than Master Leonidas and his Spartan misdemeanours. " /_

Hephaestion desperately felt around him. The bed was empty, except for Achilles and Antigona, who purred friendly in their sleep, as he stroked them. Now he sat up, looking all around.

Alexander was sitting at the window, with his puppies Sirius and Procyon at his side on the stony windowsill. He gently patted their tiny furry head as they moaned and howled most pitifully in hushed voices. Ladybird and Bumblebee were awake, too.

"Alexander. We don't want to go away from this fine and friendly place!, " they beckoned imploringly with their small voices tinkling like little silver bells. " The Bad Man will beat us and stave us again as soon as we return. "

"Yes, I know, my small friends. But my foot has healed completely now, and we cannot stay here any longer. Mother and little Cleopatra needs us. They miss us dearly, they told us so at their latest visit here. "

Little Hypnos slithered anxiously around his arm.

"Alexander. We cannot return to the Palace. Glaucosss cannot hold Massster Leonidasss prisssoner forever - and when he is at large again he will be even worssse, " the little house snake hissed in fearful misery.

"He IS already worse, my little one. I have suffered his Spartan ways for a year now. There can be no worse adversities and miseries than those that he has already inflicted upon us. "

Alexander tried to comfort his small animal friends, but it was very difficult. His voice was faltering, and soon he embraced the puppies and rested his head on the cold stone of the windowsill.

"What shall I do? Whatever shall I do? I need this Spartan upbringing, they all tell me this. I will never become a mighty warrior without it. It is just so hard to endure, especially now when I know that there is a better way of tutoring. Hephaestion has never been beaten at all, and he is the strongest and bravest boy that I have ever known. I want to stay here forever , but I cannot! "

He remained slumped at the windowsill, crying bitter and forlorn tears as he shivered from cold ans misery. Hephaestion didn't know what to make of it all. He didn't want to embarrass his friend. Alexander was so very strong and brave with his hard Spartan upbringing. It was not seemly for him to be seen crying in abjected misery.

When Alexander had calmed down, Hephaestion slowly rose from his bed, bringing his soft, warming blue blanket. Achilles and Antigona woke up, and accompanied him. He came up to his friend and put his arm around his trembling shoulders. At the same time he wrapped them all into the warming blanket. Alexander settled and leaned towards him, feeling calm and secure.

"Ah, that feels good. So cold, so very cold..."

"Alexander. Why are you not in bed, sleeping? Nights are cold up here on the Hill, even in summer. "

" I am worried about going back home to the Pella Palace, even if I know that I must! My Mother and little Sister miss me, and I miss them - but I like it much better here with you and your family! "

He embraced Hephaestion, tears still on his cheeks. His embrace was returned.

"Now you are confiding in me, "Hephaestion answered reassuringly. "I will always be there for you, and - we need not be separated for very long. Father often goes to Pella for all kinds of business, even with the King. He has promised to bring me whenever he goes there. "

Alexander gave his friend a warming smile.

"That sure gives me something to look forward to. The Palace is the biggest house in Pella. You cannot miss it. "

They sat in silence for a very long time in the stone vaulted window. The red warlike planet of Ares, the silvery sickle moon and the bright and friendly star of Aphrodite shone on the velvet dark blue sky outside, giving their Blessing to the burgeoning Friendship of the young boys.

At long last they went back to bed and fell asleep, huddled together in a warm and friendly embrace. Their dreams were filled with beautiful images of a bright and glorious future together.

**TBC**


End file.
